


Power Rangers Spirit Force

by Firewolves78



Category: Power Rangers
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:07:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 17
Words: 25,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25511803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firewolves78/pseuds/Firewolves78
Summary: 4 young adults go to the West Virginia mountain's looking for missing family members that disappeared after the war between the old rangers and Colvern. All on one clue where no one knows where and who it came from. But when they get to the mountain's they get pulled into something that they even bargend for.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 1





	1. Into

Hi, I'm Firewolves and this is my first story on here. Now I do not own the power rangers franchise or the pictures and art you are about to see. But this is my idea I didn't steal it from anyone. Now in the next few chapters, you will meet the characters that will be in and out of the story. Now a far warning my grammar is not the best nor is my spelling. So if you see any problems or incorrect wording please let me know. I would appreciate the help and feedback. Now if you want to do fan-art or ship some of the characters you can but I would like to see them as I love looking at other people's art!! So if you do you can send them to me on here if I get another way then I'll let you all know. As the story goes along I will be asking for help about couples and other things. But on most of the story if I get stuck I ask my boyfriend for help. Now one major thing is I do work all week as well so this will take up most of my time. But don't worry as I get some free time on the weekends I will work on the chapters little by little. Now I might post little story's that won't involve the main storyline just to keep you guys satisfied. Also after each character, I will be posting a backstory of how they met and so on.


	2. Meet the Charaters: Lyra Rose Smith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1 out of 9 characters.

**Name** : Lyra Rose Smith

**Age** : 23

**DOB** : 11/28/2013

**Height** : 5'7

**weight** : 136

**Hair color** : red hair

**Eye Color** : Ice blue

**Skin Tone** : Pale

**Birth Place** : Germany

**Lived** : Texas, USA

**Lives Now:** Unkown

**Father** : Maximus Dean Smith (deceased)

**Mother** : Carol Ann Smith (alive)

**Siblings** : Alister Taylor Smith (Identical twins)

**Friends** : Raymond Red Fisher

**Spirit Animal (** Doesn't come in till later in the story **)** : Red Western Dragon 

**Animal name** : Arashi

**Favorite color** : Red

**Favorite food** : Steak, Chinese, Japanese, and German

**Favorite restaurant** : Wasabis

**Least favorite color** : Pink

**Least favorite food** : Broccoli, tomatoes, spicy food(makes her sick)

**Personality** : quiet, Strick, kind, tolerant, caring, smart, forgiving, and persistent

**Job** : Second in command to Colvern

**Works** : Pheonix Falls Equestrian Stables

**Her Past** : Lyra was born 5 minutes before her twin brother Alister. They were both born in Germany and lived there till the age of 5. They moved to Texas where they were homeschooled in till the age of 8. when their parents put them in a public school where they meet Raymond who became a fast friend. when they hit sixth grade their father got diagnosed with lung cancer as they went through school he got better. But when they hit eighth grade he took a drastic turn and was put in the hospital. But he passed away the summer before sophomore year. At the start of their junior year was when the final war started between the power rangers and colvern. One day an explosion happened right beside their school. Everyone was evacuating but Lyra, Raymond, and Alister were in the back with a few other kids. Well, two kids fell and Lyra being the faster and strongest of the two went and helped the two up and started leading them back to the group. But a giant shadow appeared and Lyra saw the shadow and acted fast pushing the two as hard as she could out of the way. She went and tried to run the other way but the shadow was to close and she knows she wouldn't make it. But a figure appeared and grabbed her and teleported her to another place. But since she wasn't used to teleporting she passed out. she was saved by colvern old second in command. Now it is 2036 and more than 278 people including Lyra are still missing from that war.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys so the first 9 characters you will be meeting are the ones that are going to in the story the most. But 5 are going to be introduced when they show up as they are the villains and I don't want to start introducing the villains until the show in the story. Also, I would like to in could pictures of what they look like but I don't know how to paste them to the story if anyone could help me with that I would Greatly Appreciate it!!!


	3. Meet the Charaters: Alister Taylor Smith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2 of 9 Characters

**Name** : Alister Taylor Smith

**Age** : 23

**DOB** : 11/28/2013

**Height** : 6'0

**weight** : 175

**Hair color** : red hair

**Eye Color** : Ice blue

**Skin Tone** : lightly tan

**Birth Place** : Germany

**Lived** : Texas, USA

**Lives:** in the mountains of West Virginia

**Father** : Maximus Dean Smith (deceased)

**Mother** : Carol Ann Smith (alive)

**Siblings** : Lyra Rose Smith (Identical twins)

**Friends** : Raymond Red Fisher

**Spirit** **Animal** : Blue Pheonix

**Animal** **name** : Lokin

**Favorite color:** navyblue

**Favorite** **food** : Steak, Japanese, Mexican, and German

**Favorite** **restaurant** : Wasabis and Texas Roadhouse

**Least** **favorite** **color** : Pink and magenta

**Least** **favorite** **food** : Broccoli, tomatoes, and meatloaf

**Personality** : quiet, caring, smart, understanding, helpful, and persistent

**Job** : Blue Ranger

**Works** : Pheonix Falls Equestrian Stables

**His** **Past** : Alister was born 5 minutes after his twin sister Lyra. They were both born in Germany and lived there till the age of 5. They moved to Texas where they were homeschooled in till the age of 8. when their parents put them in a public school where they meet Raymond who became a fast friend. when they hit sixth grade their father got diagnosed with lung cancer as they went through school he got better. But when they hit eighth grade he took a drastic turn and was put in the hospital. But he passed away the summer before sophomore year. At the start of their junior year was when the final war started between the power rangers and colvern. One day an explosion happened right beside their school. Everyone was evacuating but Lyra, Raymond, and Alister were in the back with a few other kids. Well, two kids fell and Alister watched his sister who is the faster and strongest of the two went and helped the two up and started leading them back to the group. But a giant shadow appeared and he and Raymond screamed for Lyra and the other two to run when they saw the shadow and they saw her fast pushing the two as hard as she could out of the way. Alister saw her went and tried to run the other way but the shadow was to close and she knows she wouldn't make it. But a figure appeared and grabbed her and teleported her to another place. Alister's stomach dropped when he saw the huge monster fall on the ground and he screamed before getting pulled away by Raymond and a teacher. Now it is 2036 and more than 278 people including Lyra are still missing from that war.


	4. Meet the Charaters: Raymond Red Fisher

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 3 of 9 Characters

**Name** : Raymond Red Fisher

**Age** : 24

**DOB** : 10/20/2012

**Height** : 6'5

**weight** : 198

**Hair** **color** : dark brown

**Eye** **Color** : olive green with small shades of blue

**Skin** **Tone** : Tan

**Birth** **Place** : Texas

**Lived** : Texas

**Lives:** In the mountains of West Virginia 

**Father** : Jonathan James Fisher (alive)

**Mother** : Paula Jean Fisher (alive)

**Siblings** : has none

**Friends** : Lyra and Alister

**Spirit** **Animal** : Maned Wolf

**Animal** **name** : Fang

**Favorite** **color** : Teal

**Favorite** **food** : Steak, Mexican, and fried food

**Favorite** **restaurant** : Moonlite Barbeque 

**Least** **favorite** **color** : light pink

**Least** **favorite** **food** : Seafood (can't stand watching the twins eat sushi)

**Personality** : Stubborn, sarcastic, fighter, loyal, compassionate, and caring 

**Job** : yellow ranger

**Works** : Pheonix Falls Equestrian Stables

**His** **Past** : Raymond grows up as a single child as his mother couldn't have any more children after he was born. as he grows up he would help his parents around the house. When he gets into an elementary school he would play sports like baseball, basketball, soccer, and junior football. he would also ask his mother to teach him Italian and German. As his mother moved a lot but those are the only countries she has been to. So when two new students came to school from Germany he tried to make friends with them but the girl was overprotective and the boy was shy. It wasn't until he saw the boy getting picked on that they became friends. Slowly Alister helped Ray become friends with Lyra the girl. Who then became overprotective of him as well. When the twin's father was diagnosed with cancer he and his family helped them as much as they could. But when their father passed away he was there for them. When the war started everyone was on edge especially Lyra. One day an explosion happened right beside their school. Everyone was evacuating but Lyra, Raymond, and Alister were in the back with a few other kids. Well, two kids fell and Raymond went to help but got beat by Lyra who being the faster and strongest (even though he played sports, she was still pretty fast and strong), of the two went and helped the two up and started leading them back to the group. But a giant shadow appeared and Raymond and Alister screamed for Lyra and the other two to run when they saw the shadow and they saw her fast pushing the two as hard as she could out of the way. Alister saw her went and tried to run the other way but the shadow was to close and she knows she wouldn't make it. But a figure appeared and grabbed her and teleported her to another place without the other kids seeing. When that happened Raymond's heart stop but was quickly awaken when Alister started to scream and runs towards where the monster fell. Raymond quickly grabbed him and started pulling him away with the help of a teacher. Now it is 2036 and more than 278 people including Lyra are still missing from that war.


	5. Horse Ridge Elementary School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Raymond meets the twins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You have made it to the first backstory. Congratulations! Hope you in joy and fall in love with these three characters as we have 6 more characters to go. As well as three more backstories!

"Raymond get up son its time for school" A man yelled over the already blaring alarm. As a young boy groans, slamming a sun licked hand down on the snooze. As he slowly sits up he notices that the sun hasn't even started to rise. As it was still dark in his room, he slowly got up and walked towards his closet. He slowly slides the double doors open and looked through his clothes. Finally, after about ten minutes of looking, he found some black blue jeans and a dark green shirt with a maned wolf on the left shoulder sleeve. He then went over to his dresser and pulled out a pair of black socks and put on his black running shoes. Once he was done getting dressed he headed downstairs towards the kitchen where his parents were. "morning dad, morning mom." he said as he went over to kiss his mom on her cheek "morning honey, how did you sleep?" she asked as she set the table. "I slept alright," he said yawning and stretch before trying to steal some beacon before getting his hand smatch by his dad. "up studying again champ?" his father asked as he pointed the spatial at him with a 'don't touch my beacon look'. "yea, my class is going over a test we had in math today," he said giving him the 'fine have your beacon I'll just take all the biscuit look'. "I heard there are two new kids coming today." his mother added as she walked over to them. 

"really in the middle of a semester?" his dad ask with a raised eyebrow. "yes, they were homeschooled and are way ahead school work then the Ray grade is." his mother stated as she took over for her husband to finish breakfast. "wait where are they from?" Raymond asked as he was now curious about the new kids coming as he packed his lunch. "they are from Germany their father transferred to Fort Hood from Ansbach Army base in Germany," she said with a smile and started to plate the food and put it in the middle of the table. "are you serious that's so awesome!" Raymond said with excitement before washing his hands before scrunching up his nose "dad are you the one who got the soap?" he questions looking at his father with a look of confusion and disgust. "why yes I did why?" his dad looked at him before frowning "oh come on its not that bad is it?" he asked with a frown "it's pretty bad honey" he wife said putting a hand on his shoulder. "who side are you on?" he question watching her run her hands at the back of her skirt so it doesn't ride up when she goes to sit down. "well there's my answer." he said before they all started to eat. After they were done eating and cleaning up Raymond and his mom headed to school. His mother is of one the secretary at the school so she just takes him to school instead of riding the bus. On the way to school which is only a 45-minute drive to school for them, Raymond kept asking questions about the new kids.

Only getting the info that they are twins that they are only a year younger than he is and will be in the same grade as he is. They soon make it to school they headed to the office to see a gentleman standing there waiting in an Army uniform holding his cap in one hand a small hand in his other. "hello can I help?" Raymond's mother asked confused seeing as no buses have arrived yet. "oh, uh yes" the gentleman said turning around his voice you could hear a thick German Accent. "My kids are new to this school and I came to drop them off." He said Raymond notice he stood about 2 or 3 inches taller than his dad and stood straight and his hair was buzzed on the sides but the top was still there but kept neatly. "oh you must be Mr. Smith, nice to meet you I'm Mrs. Fisher" she said with a smile and held out her hand to shake his as he let go of the small hand and shook hers. "so who are the new students?" she asked looking at them with a gentle smile her turquoise eyes shining. "this is my youngest Alister," he said putting a hand on the back of his sons head "and this is my oldest Lyra." he said as he held out his hand with his cap in it and a little girl with strawberry red hair came out her unique violet eyes shining in the light. A look of caution in as he glazed over the two newcomers before moving closer to her brother. "now I'm must warn you Lyra is overprotective of her brother so I would tell the teachers to keep them close to eat other that way Alister feels safe, he is very nervous in new places as you can tell." he said looking down at his kids seeing Alister grabbing his sister's arm for comfort. "of course I'll let all their teachers know that sir, now I'm sure you have somewhere to be so they can stay with me and my son Raymond in my office till its time for class to start." she said with a smile as Mr. Smith nodding and told his children bye and behave and that he would see them at home before leaving to work. "follow my little ones and I'll take you to my office," Mrs.Fisher said before leading her son and the twins to her office. when they get to her office Raymond went straight to the window seat she had in her office that had a long pillow to sit on that was black with teal color strips on it. The twins two the two chairs that were in front of her desk, Alister was looking around playing with his shirt as Lyra was two but calmer before giving her brother a drink from her lunchbox.

He gladly took the drink soon they started to talk back and further to each other in German. Raymond was watching the two interact with each other before getting up and walking over and sticking out his hand "hi I'm Raymond, what's your name?" he asked watching their "h..hallo ich bin Alister."(1) Alister the youngest said with a nervous tone in his voice and slowly shook his hand before Raymond looked at Lyra and see that she has a cold hard stare on him "Ich bin Lyra und verletze meinen Bruder nicht, sonst werde ich dich verletzen.."(2) She said with a glare her sky blue eyes darken before grabbing her bag and opening a book to read that she brought from home. Raymond only knowing a little bit of German but know what both said took the hint from Lyra and went back to the window seat and frowned wondering why she had a stick up her butt. After what felt like hours to Alister the bell rang making him jump before going red in embarrassment. "Alright Lyra and Alister I'll so you to your classrooms and Raymond can help you around the school as he is in the same class as you are," Mrs. Fisher said before leading the three of them to their classrooms and introduce them two their teachers Mr. Darcy, Ms. Bennet, Ms. Hack, and Mr. Springfield. "Hello little ones, I'm Ms. Bennet I'm going to be your English teacher." She said smiling and bend down so she could be eye-level "this is Mr. Darcy he is your math teacher." He smiled at them "and I'm Ms. Hack I'm your history teacher and this is.." "I can introduce myself thank you, I'm Mr.Springfield I'm your science teacher now I must ask do you speak any English" he said interrupting Ms. Hack as he frowned at the children "y...yes sir we" Alister went to speak but was interrupted as well by the man. "Speak up child I can't hear you" he demanded as he glared down at the child. "My brother said yes we do and it would be better if you stop interrupting people its very rude. You have done it twice now and I'm quite surprised you still have a job the way you treat kids of our age." Lyra said with a stone-cold glare that you would see a general give a subordinate that did something wrong. When she said that everyone was shocked as they never experienced a child that would so freely speak their mind. Mr. Springfield was so shocked that be humped and turn and walked towards his classroom. Raymond and a few others were at the door of the classroom and laughed at what they witness.

Soon the teachers gather the kids in the classroom and introduce the Lyra and Alister. After the pledge of allegiance class soon started. English was easy as they were going over what they have learned for a test they were having here in a few days. Ms. Bennet would give pop quizzes every now a then, but the only ones to even answer were the twins. But soon the bell rang and the classes all lined up and headed to there next class. Which in Raymond's case it was the dreaded math as in this class, they were going over a test they had yesterday. As they went over the test Raymond looked over to the twins and was confused as Alister was the only one taking notes. But Lyra was just listening and watching. Once class neared the end Mr. Darcy gave them all homework that was due next Monday to everyone's disappointment. Next was science now everyone was excited for this one as of what happened in the hallway. But what they didn't expect was Mr.Springfield separating the twins up.

As everyone knows they have to be next to each other because of something. Well, they soon all found out because in the middle of class Alister started having trouble breathing and a lot of kids tried to get the teacher's attention but he was ignoring them before Lyra got up. She went to her brother and pulled him in a hug and sat him on the floor talking to him and rubbing his back. "miss Smith get back in your seat at once." Mr. Springfield demanded but Lyra ignored him and each time he would repeat that the more she ignored before she had enough. " I will not get in my seat." she yelled in anger "for one my brother is having a panic attack which you choose to ignore your students who have been calling your name for the past 30 minutes." she continues saying two students got up and left one went to get the other teachers and the other went and got the teacher and principal. "But you only notice something when I got out of my seat not when your name is being called that one of your students is having trouble breathing" she finished angerly still trying to calm her brother before the nurse came and helped her by taking them to a more quiet room. Mr. Springfield was not happy, he was beyond mad. "how dare that girl say those things to her elder and teacher! I want her for such behavior." he said fuming. "oh no you will be the one being punished, Mr. Springfield. As it is your job to take care of these children." Mr.Sandifur said before leaving and call the parents of the children to let them know what happened. "They were not to be separated for this exact reason Springfield! If you were at the meeting you would have known." Mrs.Bennet said in anger before they went back to their classrooms. The rest of the day went smoothly but it wasn't until lunchtime when Raymond was heading to the bathroom that he heard a couple of voices.

They all sound male and when he rounded the corner he saw Alister on the ground with his arms over his head and curled up and three kids kicking at him. "what in the world are you stupids doing!" Raymond screamed running over two them and pulling them away from him. Raymond binds down and looks him overseeing he had a bloody nose and a couple of bruises. "what we were just teaching him a lesson" one of the boys stated, "yea since he thinks he knows everything" another one said as Raymond rolled his eyes. "and he thinks he is all that because of his sister" the last and what seemed to be the gang leader said. "and what about me and my brother?" Lyra asked coming from behind the boy glaring at him with her cross. Raymond was shocked as he didn't know where she came from or how much she heard but he knew one thing she is mad. "I um I uhhhh," the gang leader said as he was in shock as well as he and the other three were backing up before another voice came out of nowhere. "What is going on here." came Mr.Darcy's voice he had a raised eyebrow and crossed arms. "sir these three were beating up my brother before Raymond came and pulled them away," Lyra said mad and still glaring.

"Is this true Raymond?" asked Mr.Darcy looking at the boy "yes sir, I was headed towards the restroom when I heard them," Raymond said who was not going to lie but the look Mr.Darcy gave him made him nervous. "You three come with me to the principal's office now. Raymond help Lyra take Alister to the nurse" Mr.Darcy commanded as he leads the three to the principal's office as Lyra walked over and helped lift Alister to his feet as Raymond got his other side and help take him to the nurse. "thank you for helping my brother" Lyra said with a small smile on her face "oh uh your welcome" Raymond studdered as all day she had this look that if it could kill someone. "I do have a question why are you so overprotective of your brother?" Raymond asks since that has been bugging him all day long. "you see when we were born he was the weakest out of both of us and they separated us so they could take care of him." she started to explain looking back at when her mother explained it to her friends in Germany. "well he wasn't doing so well and was just going downhill and I was just staying the same. It wasn't until one nurse came and got me from my parents and put me beside my brother where they saw improvements in both of us." Lyra finished as she smiled at her brother. "so did they find out why that was?" Raymond asked now just itching to no more. "They say its because my brother wasn't ready to come when I was. So the nurse just went off a gut feeling," she explained and did a half-shrug as she was still holding Alister on one side. "Oh wow," Alister said in shock wondering how one can be ready but the other wasn't.

As they walked into the office and headed to the nurse's office the nurse was already waiting for them. She took Alister and laid him down on the medical chair as the door to the office open. "Hello I'm Alister and Lyras mother," said a woman with dark blue eyes and dark red hair wearing a white dress with a blue lace in the middle and dark blue heels. "Oh yes Mrs. Smith they are in the nurse's office around the corner there," Mrs.Fisher said as she held out her hand in that direction. Mrs. Smith walked to the nurse's office and knocked on the door for Raymond to open the door "uh hello," he said confused. "you must the twin's mother" the nurse stated as she walked out of the room that Alister was in. "yes I am, is Alister alright?" Mrs. Smith asked worried for her son as she walked over to Lyra. "Yes Mrs. Smith your son should be fine he has no broken bones but he will have a lot of bruising. I would suggest for him to rest and put ice on the spots that hurt." the nurse suggested to Mrs. Smith as she calms some of Carols worries. "he will be sore and not wanting to do a lot of moving for a few days," the nurse also explained as she wrote in his medical file "but other than those few things he should be good to go home." she finished as she out away his file as he walked out of the room. "oh mein Schatz."(3) Mrs. Smith said as she walked towards her son and gave him a gentle hug. Raymond was confused at what she just said as he only knew a little bit of German but not a whole lot. 

"she said 'oh my dear baby'." Lyra told him as she could see the confusion of over his face. "oh thanks I know a little bit but not a lot," he explained while rubbing his neck in embarrassment "you're fine I can teach you if you want, I'm sure Alister wouldn't mind helping either since you two are friends." she said smiling at him now knowing she can trust him to watch her brothers back and her own. "really! that would be great! but wait, friends? does this mean we are friends?" he asked once again confused but excited as well as he was going to learn more German and possibly have two new friends. When he saw Lyra nod he smiles turned into a full-on grin and fist-bumped the air. Lyra smiled and laughed as she watched him do a fist bump a couple more times before her mother called her name. "see you tomorrow Raymond maybe one day our parents could meet and you can over some time," Lyra said as she waved him goodbye before leaving with her mom and brother as she left with her mom and brother after collecting her belongings. Raymond smiled and followed them out before going to his mom and telling her what all happened and how Lyra offered to teach him German and how the twins were now his friends. "I'm happy for you Ray and I'll talk to your father and see about getting together with the Smiths one day for a picnic." Mrs. Fisher told her son as she was happy for him as she knows he loves to learn and make friends. but now he will be able to learn from his new friends about their own culture. The rest of the day went by as normal for Raymond beside his upbeat attitude that the day went by that he didn't even notice that he and his mother was home already. As he was to busy thinking about his new friends and what he is all going to learn from them. He was so excited that he ran inside to his father and told him all that happens that day. Let's just say his father had a hay day about the teacher vs child part that he fell out of his chair before Raymond could continue. All in all, Raymond went to bed happy that night excited to see his new friends tomorrow and to learn some new and exciting stuff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1)- "Hello, I'm Alister." 
> 
> (2)-"I am Lyra and do not hurt my brother, otherwise I will hurt you."
> 
> (3)-"oh my dear"
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed that! Now I do not know if these translations are correct as I used google for them. So if they are not then please correct me. Now as you can see I'm introducing the characters then give backstories to the ones who already have met. Now the reason for this, as you can see I have a lot of charaters in this story and this makes it easy for me to keep up with. Hopefully, it also helps you all get to know the characters more as you already know their backstory without it getting lost in the main storyline. Anyways thanks for reading I hope you enjoyed and have a good Day/Night


	6. Meet the Charaters: Alec Jay Johnson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 4 of 9 Characters

**Name** : Alec Jay Johnson

 **Age** : 26

 **DOB** : 8/08/10

 **Height** : 6'2

 **Weight** : 185

 **Hair** **color** : Dirty blond 

**Eye** **Color** : Jade green

 **Skin** **Tone** : Tan with freckles 

**Birth** **Place** : North Carolina

 **Lived** : South Carolina

 **Lives:** In the mountains of West Virginia

 **Father** : Damian Brady Johnson

 **Mother** : Cheyenne Lloyd Johnson

 **Siblings** : Step-brother Jace 

**Friends** : none

 **Spirit** **Animal** : Komodo Dragon

 **Animal** **name** : Steel

 **Favorite** **color** : orange

 **Favorite** **food** : a home-cooked meal

 **Favorite** **restaurant** : he doesn't have a favorite he would rather have a home-cooked meal

 **Least** **favorite** **color** : pink and dark red

 **Least** **favorite** **food** : fish, hamburgers, fried food, and fast food

 **Personality** : he is a fun-loving teen. But he is not afraid to be strict and punish the people who deserve to be. He is protective of those he loves and cares for. He also like to help others in need.

 **Job** : green ranger

 **Works** : Phoenix Falls Equestrian Stables

 **His** **Past** : Alec or Alexander Jay Johnson was been in North Carolina. He grows up in a nice two-story home with his mother and father. His father was a doctor and his mother a vet. He went to a public elementary school before they moved to south Caroline, due to his father getting moved to the hospital there. But before they moved his mother and father wanted another child and was trying to have one but his mother couldn't as she had multiple miscarriages. So they decided to adopt a child. That is when Jace came in they knew very little about him but he seems to become attached to Alec on the first day they meet at the adoption agencies. At first, Jace would not talk to anyone but Alec. But slowly he started to open up to a lot of people but he was still a nervous child. Alec helped his parents whenever they need to calm Jace down from having a panic attack or when his anxiety was getting worse. As they got older Alec and Jace would still do everything together. But in high school, Jace seems to grow distant from everyone even Alec, and before anyone could ask him what was wrong. The last war begins after Texas was hit South Carolina was where the Green ranger was helping get citizens to safety. Alec and Jace were with their parents when they got separated when the green ranger pushed them apart to get them out of the way of a huge rock coming there way. but there was no way to get over to where Jace was pushed to because of the crater the rock caused. After the enemies left seemly came what they wanted Alec went over to where last saw Jace and saw he was nowhere in sight. He and his parents were devastated, knowing Jace was part of the 278 others missing from the war.


	7. Meet the Charaters: Jace Samuel Johnson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 5 of 9 Characters

**Name** : Jace Samuel Johnson

 **Age** : 25

 **DOB** : 1/05/11

 **Height** : 5'9

 **Weight** : 160

 **Hair** **color** : white

 **Eye** **Color** : gunmetal blue

 **Skin** **Tone** : Cool Beige 

**Birth** **Place** : Tennessee 

**Lived** : South Carolina

 **Lives:** Unknown 

**Step-Father** : Damian Brady Johnson

 **Step-Mother** : Cheyenne Lloyd Johnson

 **Step-Siblings** : Alec

 **Friends** : Lyra and Magnus

 **Spirit** **Animal** : White Liger

 **Animal** **name** : Saphira

 **Favorite** **color** : Dark Purple 

**Favorite** **food** : fish and chicken mostly

 **Favorite** **restaurant** : Pemrose (This is a real place in Nashville, Tennessee)

 **Least** **favorite** **color** : pink and dark red

 **Least** **favorite** **food** : pork and red meats and fast food 

**Personality** : Jace is a mostly quiet teen he does what is asked of him. But when he notices someone else work falling behind he tends to do it. He follows an order to a T, he never backs talks nor gets out of hand. He only opens up to people he trusts.

 **Job** : Lyra's Third in Command

 **Works** : Phoenix Falls Equestrian Stables

 **His** **Past** : Jace uses to grow up in a good home his family was neither poor nor rick they were in the middle. his parents had enough money to get food and pay bills but that's about it. But if his parents had enough money and took him to the Pemrose to eat. A few weeks after they went and eat his mother started to get sick and became very ill and soon passed away from a very rare disease that she got when she left to go visit her family. After she passed Jace's father started to abuse him physically, emotionally, and mentally. He would feed him pork and red meats which he was allergic to and would beat him for not doing nothing at all. He would tell some of his old childhood friends but no one believed him till his grandmother came and visited them. When she came in she saw his father beating him with a pole. She then went to her car and called the cops when they got there they arrested them and took him to the hospital. The doctors asked her if she could take him and she said no after his mother passed away Jace's father's family wasn't part of their lives anymore. She put him up for adoption, his time in the orphanage was hard he was bullied because of some of his scar, and because he never would talk to anyone. But when a couple with a son came and visited is when Jace made his first-ever friend. Jace meets Alec because Alec stops some kids from picking on him and from Jace was stuck to his side. Alec took Jace to his parents and asked if they could take Jace his new brother home. The orphanage tries to tell them about Jace how he wouldn't be good but they ignored what they said and asked to adopt him. Since then Jace and Alec have been inseparable, they will do anything together. Until high school, where Jace who was now started to become more open, started to become closed off again. But before anyone could ask the boy what was wrong the fight that was in Texas was now in South Carolina where the green ranger was. Jace stuck close to Alec and their parents, but then the green ranger came and pushed Jace one way, and Alec and their parents the other a hug rock come their way at top speeds hitting the green ranger. When Jace got pushed he hit his head on some of the carnage. He then got found by the third in command and was taken back to the second in command. when his stepbrother went to go find him, he was nowhere in sight. Alec and their parents were devastated when Jace became part of the 278 people missing from the war. 


	8. Wolf Run Adoption Agencies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How Alec and Jace meet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Congratulations! for making it to the second backstory. You are halfway done with the 9 characters and close to the first chapter of the story. I'll see you at the finish line right before I give you your prize!

It was 11 pm when the old grandfather clock started to ring. Most of the house was silent besides a bedroom of a little boy, no older than 5, in a back bedroom. The said boy was supposed to be asleep for he had a big day ahead of him tomorrow. But instead of being asleep, that little boy known as Alexander or Alec for short was awake. You could see a little hump in the blankets as well as a little yellow light from under the blankets. Off to the side of the wall, to the right of the doorway, was a light switch were a very delicate hand came up and flipped the switch on. As soon as the big light came on the little light vanished and the little hump went flat across the bed.

As a soft chuckle of a woman was heard in the silent room before she made her way to the bed. Trying not to step on any of the small hot wheel cars the boy was known to play with on his race car mat in front of his bed. The woman or known as the boy's mother softly pulled back the covers and smiled at the small boy who was now trying to pretend he was asleep. "Alec, my child I know you are awake so you can stop faking now." his mother Cheyenne stated softly as her peach-colored lips curved softly into a soft smile. That it could be seen even in her soft hazelnut eye.

"but I am asleep mom," stated the 'sleeping' boy who tried sounding tried but not even a fly would be fooled. "but Alec sleeping boys wouldn't talk back or be reading a book," she said softly as she chuckles seeing the corner of the book sticking out from under the pillow. A sigh was heard from the small boy as he slowly turned over and look at his mother with his jade green eyes. "I sorry I was up past bedtime. I was just excited about tomorrow." Alec stated with a sad voice that soon had excitement in it as he spoke about tomorrow. "I know but so are me and daddy but you don't see us awake." his mother said as she started to run her delicate hand in his dirty blond hair as her light brown hair was draped over her shoulder.

"But mommy you are awake," Alec said with laughter in his voice as he grinned up at his mother who smirked down at him. "yes I am but I have to make sure a certain little boy gets some sleep so he can play with all the little children tomorrow and help his mommy and daddy pick his little brother or sister out," she said with a chuckle and a smile as she saw Alec little green eyes widen with excitement when she mentions getting a little brother or sister. "so, that means you need to head to bed," she stated as she gets up and starts to tuck him in once more. "but, mom I'm not sleepy." he said with a frown as he let her tuck him in "can you sing me a lullaby? please" he asked with a soft smile that his mother couldn't ignore. "alright fine I'll sing you a lullaby my little one." she said as she sat down beside him and thought of a lullaby to sing. once she thought of a lullaby she started to sing. Her voice was soft and elegant to anyone's ears as she begins to sing Alec listened closely to her.

Alec would slowly open his eyes and close them as she sang and played with his hair before he started to drift off to sleep. Cheyenne stayed there for a while before she got up slowly trying not to wake the child as she kept sing till she softly closes the door. Before jumping as arms came and wrapped around her waist. She turned around quickly and came face to face with her husband who smiled at her before leading her back to bed for the night. That same night a little boy of the age of three was staring out of a window looking at the moon holding a little stuff tiger. As he was hoping someone would come and take him home with them. As he slowly got up he wiped a tear that threatens to fall as he made his way to bed. He slow climbed his bed and covered himself and his tiger up. Holding his tiger close as he slowly falls asleep of riding on a white tiger through the snow. 

The next morning both the boys got up and got dressed one was more excited than the other. Alec was trying to dress but got tangled in his pants legs and shirt and fell on the floor. Which caused his father to rush in and laughed "son what are you doing" his father asked his son as he walked over and helped him up. His father then helped him get his clothes straight. "I was trying to get dressed but I got tangled up," Alec explained to his father as his face got red "I'm so excited dad can we go now?!" he asked with excitement in voice and jade green eyes. His fathers just chuckle "I saw but bud we can't leave now we have breakfast and the place where we are going isn't open as they haven't had breakfast either," he explained as he finished dressing his son. "awe I guess I can wait" he said with a bit of frustration in his voice as he follows his dad to the kitchen. As his mother was making breakfast "I see someone got untangled from the monster known as clothes" his mother joked as she smiled as her husband kissed her cheek. Alec climbed on to a chair beside the dining room table.

"So what time are we leaving?" Alec asked as he looked at his dad who placed a cup of orange juice in front. "We are leaving after we eat breakfast as it takes about an hour and a half to get to the agency" his father explained as he heard Alec groans. His father just chuckles as he goes and helps his mother with the food. "Don't worry Alec the car ride won't take long before you know it we will be there?" his mother said softly as she sits a plate of scrambled eggs with some bacon in front of him. "alright mom," he said before they all sat down and started to eat their food. Alec was the first to get done as he got down from his chair he grabbed his plate and empty glass and takes them to the sink before going and helps his mother with her plate and glass. Now at the agency where the other little boy was at, he and the other children headed to the dining room to have some breakfast. Now there were 11 other children not counting the little boy who everyone called runt. But his actual name was Jace he has been there quite some time. Jace along with everyone else made their plates and sat down before they all started to eat.

Around this time the head of the agency walked in and clear their throat. "now listen up we are having a two families over to look at some of you so when you are done I need Jace and Cynthia to gather all the dirty dishes and wash them while the rest get ready." the head commanded before he walked out demeanor told everyone he was in charge but also you can see a bit of know it all in him. Everyone but three gave Jace and Cynthia sad looks as they were mostly the ones to do all the chores even though Jace was only three years old. Once everyone was done eating most of them took their plates and wiped their plates off while three just left their plates on the table for Jace and Cynthia. As everyone left the room Jace started to gather the dishes as Cynthia started to get the water ready. It was mostly quiet in the room beside the running water here and there and the dishes clanking together as they get put away. Jace was wiping down the tables of all the dropped food and the wet ring that the drinks left on the tables. When some of the kids from earlier came running by laughing with toys. Jace looked and frown before heading back to the kitchen once all the tables were wiped down. "Cynthia, why do they make us do all the chores and no one else?" asked the young boy with platinum blond hair. "I don't know Jace but its stupid isn't but hey we are almost done so then we can go get dress and play!" the young dark skin girl with green eyes and curly brown hair said trying to make Jace smile. 

What they didn't know was one of the family already showed up and was now being shown the kids. When they walked out of the kitchen they turned to head upstairs to see the family talking looking sad when they didn't find a child. Well the woman turned her head and saw those two. "oh look honey two more children." the women pointed out before the head of the agency said anything the women moved away and walked towards them. "excuse me my name is Nicole what is your names?" she asked the both as he dark brown eye shine with love as she looked at Jace and Cynthia. Jace hides behind Cynthia peaking out from her shoulders "hi I'm Cynthia and this is Jace" Cynthia said with a smile as she grabs Jace's hand and pulled him out. "were you guys playing in the water your shirts are all wet?" the woman asked laughing a little bit. Jace shook his head "no we were washing the dishes as we were told to." he stated softly as he looked at her "you were told to wash dishes but isn't the staff supposed to do that?" she questions with a raised eyebrow at the agency head with a deep frown. Her husband walked over and knelt as he asked if they would like to play some soccer as both Jace and Cynthia smiled and nodded quickly before the man took them outside to play. Mark the husband was playing as his wife watched.

A little while later they asked is Cynthia would be their daughter. Cynthia was about to decline but Jace shook his head and smiled with his thumbs up. She then nodded and jumped up and down before taking off to go pack taking Jace with her as her new parents went and signed some adoption paperwork. When they go up to the room Cynthia tried to apologize but Jace stopped her and said he will be fine and that he will find his family soon. After a while of talking and packing all of Cynthia stuff was pack and they walked downstairs to see her new parents waiting for her. "you all packed sweetheart?" Nicole asked with a smile as she looked over to them. "Yep!" Cynthia said with a big smile on her face as she lifted her bag as her new father walked over and took it. "here I'll take this to the car for you. you go ahead and say goodbye to your friend alright" Mark said with a smile as he headed to the doors to take her bag to the car as Nicole walked over with a small piece of paper and handed it to Jace. "here you go little one this is for you so you two can keep in contact alright" she said with a smile as Jace gave a small smile and thank you as he took it. 

Cynthia hugged Jace as she said goodbye and said to call her whenever he like well besides at night. She waved goodbye as she headed to her new parent's car with her new mom. Jace waved back smiling for his friend before he headed back to his room to get dressed. Jace opened his door and started to get changed in a white shirt with a tiger on it with a black pair of pants and his black shoes with white lace. As he was tying his shoes he started to get hopefully about finding his new home with this next couple that was coming. He then got up and left his room closing the door behind him and headed downstairs. Where he walked to his favorite place which was a window seat looking outside. Where he could see a field across the street that had horses in it. As he looked outside he lost track of his thoughts and didn't notice three people coming up beside him. What brought him back was a car going by slowly and started to pull in it was a couple but with another child in the back of the car.

A middle-aged man with light brown hair and light pale with freckles across his nose and arms. Then a woman got out and went to the back driver's side door she was a young middle-aged woman who had light blond hair that was down to the bend of her back and she was naturally tan but no freckles. She helped a young boy out who was about the same age or older than Jace. He had dirty blond hair that was cut short and he was tan like his mother but had the freckles like his father and you can tell he was excited as he jumped out from the car. With the help of his mother of course, before jumping up and down with a big smile. Jace's attention was drawn away from them by one of the three kids clearing their throats. "well look who it is guys. Its little Jacy without his one friend." one of the kids stated with a big grin. "yea, whats little Jacy going to now with no backup?" another one asked as he crossed his arms waiting for an answer but didn't get one as Jace looked back out the window to see the family was gone, only to have one of them to pull him of the window seat. "hey he asked you a question." the last one said frown as he still had a hold of Jace shirt. Jace just frowned as his hip hurt after falling "awe is little Jacy going to cry cause he got hurt." the first one said and start to rub his eyes in a fist in a mock cry as the other ones started to fake cry. 

Back with Alec and his family, they walked inside before Alec started to pull them and was greeted by the head of the agency. As his parents and the agency head was talking Alec decide to go explore. As he was walking he heard some kids in one of the rooms to his right and he decides to go and see what was going on. Only to see that two of the kids were fake crying and one was starting to kick a kid that was on the floor who had tears in his eyes. Alec frowned and walked in "hey stop it you bully's!" he said loudly as he quickly walked over and pushed two of them out of the way and kicked another in his shine. "ow! what was that for?" the one that was kicking Jace asked as he rubbed his shines before looking at Alec who was taller than him. "for kicking him. That's what for. Treat others the way you want to be treated, you were acting like a bully and kicking him. So I'm not going to bully you but I will kick you." Alec explained with a frown as he helped Jace up and help him dust off before leaving the room and headed back to his parents. 

When he got to his parents he pulled on his dads pants leg who looked down at him "what is it buddy?" he asked before he saw Jace who was rubbing the tears from his eyes. "oh my what happened little one?" he asked Jace as he bends down to his level and checked him over. "he was getting bullied by three other kids and one was kicking him" Alec explained as his mother looked and see what was going on who then bend down and started to whip the tears from the little boys eyes "oh dear are you alright little one?" Alec's mother asked him as Alec's father got done looking him over. Jace slowly nodded his head as he was quite shy and didn't know what to say before the new boy grabbed his hand. "Don't worry about those bully's I'll take care of them next time they bother you! I'm Alexander or Alec for short by the way" Alec stated with a big smile at the young boy "I...I'm....I'm Jace" Jace said shyly at Alec with a small smile himself. "how old are you, Jace?" Alec's father asked with a gentle soft smile. "I'm four sirs," Jace said to the man as he was still holding Alec's hand. "oh you don't have to call me sir, you can call me Damian and this is my wife Cheyenne." Damian introduced himself and his wife. "why were those kids bullying you sweetheart?" Cheyenne asked him with a small frown as to why the agency would let kids bully others. "Cause I'm so shy and because of my hair," Jace said with a small frown "well I think your hair is cool," Alec said proudly as he thought Jace almost white hair was cool. 

Jace muttered a quiet thank you to him as he rubbed the back of his head. "how about you two go play and we will talk with the agency head alright" Cheyenne said as she got back up with the help of her husband. "alright mom, how about you show me to your room, Jace, and we can get to know each other" Alec suggested as Jaces nodded to him and started to lead him to his room up the stairs. When they get to Jace's room he opened his door to his room and alec walks in first as Jace walks in behind him. Alec looks around the room to see a couple of superheroes and a couple of pictures of different tigers. "you like tigers and superheroes don't you?" Alec asked with a smile as Jace nodded with a smile "yea I really do, my favorite superhero would be beast boy from the teen titans" Jace said with a smile as he went and sat on his bed. "really that's cool I think mine would be spider man" Alec said and went and sat down next to him and they just talk about why those two are their favorite and what they would do if they had their powers. They slowly moved onto animals and what their favorite was, of course, tigers are Jaces favorite, and Alec's favorite was the komodo dragon. 

After what seems like forever they heard a knock on the door and Jace yelled come in. Alec's parents came in and see them on the floor with some dinosaur toys. "how are you doing boy's" Cheyenne asked them smiling at them from where she and her husband was standing "we are doing great! we got to know each other can Jace be my new brother please!!" Alec begged as Jace looked at him wide eyes and looked between the three. Damian smiled at the boys "well we do have something to ask Jace." Damian started with a soft smile as his wife walked over to Jace and sat down beside Alec and looked at Jace. "Jace, would you like to be part of our family?" Cheyenne asked with a soft hopefully smile as Alec was grinning wildly with excitement. Jace, however, was in shock with Alec asking his parents if he could be Alec's new brother and Alec's mother asking him to be part of their family. Jace started to get tears in his eyes as he looked between the three and started to nod wildly. "yes...yes I...I would love to be apart of your family." Jace said happily with tears streaming down his face. But before he notices Alec tackling him to the ground laughing happily. Both of the boys started to laugh happily before getting up and hugging Cheyenne as Damian walked over and joined in the hug. 

After a while, they all finally let go "alright boys, Alec help Jace get pack me and your mother are going to get the paperwork together." Damian said as he helped his wife up as they left. After they left the boys danced around for a while before they started to pack. Once they were done which took longer then they thought it would. They headed downstairs to where their mother and father were and waiting by the door ready to go. Soon their parents came out of the office and were looking for them before looking towards the door and laughed seeing them already there. "you boys ready to go home?" Damian asked smiling at them as he and his wife walked over to them. The boys nodded their heads quickly as they ran outside to the car. The couple laughs at the boys smiling as Damian went and helps them put Jace's bags in the trunk of the car and Cheyenne helped both the boys get into the car and buckled up. Before they made the long drive back home which flew by quickly as the boys were keeping each other busy. 

Once they got home Jace's mouth hung open at how big the house was and the yard as well. Once the car was parked Cheyenne helped the boys out and Alec being so excited ran to the door and started to jump up and down. While Jace walked with his new mother as his new father got his bags and went and unlock the door. Alec ran inside and went to what seemed his room but went to the room across from his and opened the door. Jace was still looking around at how big the house was as his new mother was showing him around before heading to where Alec and his new father went. "and this room is Alec's room and on right across from his is your new room." Cheyenne said with a smile and pushed the door open some more. Jace was in shock as his new room was much bigger than his old room. "you can decorate it however you want to. Just ask me or your new mom and we will get it for you." Damian stated as well as he and Alec unpacked his clothes and other stuff and laid them on the bed for him to put away. 

Jace had tears coming to his eyes with happiness that he ran to his new dad and brother and hugged them. They hugged back and Cheyenne came and joined the hug as Jace kept saying thank you over and over again. Cheyenne then pulled back and looked at Jace in the eyes "no sweetheart thank you for becoming part of this family." she said smiling with tears in her own eyes as they all went back to hugging each other. After a while, they pulled away and Alec helped Jace set up his room as their parents went and made food. After everyone ate and got dressed in nightclothes everyone in the house felt whole again. When Cheyenne went and check on the boys that night with her husband they didn't find Jace in his room but in Alec's room asleep cuddle up to each other. The couple smiled and shared a kiss before slowly closing the door and going to bed themselves. 


	9. Meet the Charaters: Lydia May Fields

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 6 of 9 Characters.

**Name:** Lydia May Fields

**Age:** 21

**DOB:** 2/07/15

**Height:** 5'6

**Weight:** 120

**Hair color** : Holographic hair (natural color- blond)

**Eye Color:** Emerald green 

**Skin tone:** Ivory

**Birthplace:** NewJersey

**Lived:** Georgia

**Lives:** in the mountains of West Virginia

**Father:** DerrickFields

**Mother:** EricaFields

**Siblings:** None

**Friends** : Magnus Xavier Miller

**Spirit** **Animal** : Fossa

**Animal** **name** : Lana

**Favorite** **color** : Magenta red

**Favorite** **food** : Pasta, Fish, Chicken, Oranges, peaches, and Italian foods

**Favorite** **restaurant** : Oliver Garden

**Least** **favorite** **color** : Green

**Least** **favorite** **food** : hamburgers (the smell makes her sick)

**Personality** : Lydia is outgoing and loving, she loves her friends and family but she doesn't like to be controlled by anyone. She also loves riding horses and being outside. But he other passion besides horses is singing she loves to sing.

**Job** : Pink Ranger

**Works** : Phoenix Falls Equestrian Stables

**Past** : When Lydia was a little girl she loved to ride horses and to sing. As she got older she wanted her career to be training horses and riders. But her parents didn't like that idea and wanted her to become a businesswoman or a Lawyer like they were. So when she entered high school her parents made her go to a private school to get an education in law and business. But in her second year, Lydia grows tired of not being able to make her own decisions. So she started to cause some trouble which leads to her getting kicked out. What she didn't know that helped her parents as they were leaving New Jersey to move to Georiga where her mother got a great job offer and it also helped Lydia. As there were no private schools for Lydia to go to. So that means she was going to public school which she loved. As the school only offered one class in business and since she was the new kid coming in the middle of the semester. The class was already full so she got to pick her two extra class and Lydia chose all horse-related classes like Ag and Large animal science but to make her parents happy. Lydia told them next year she planned on taking an Agribusiness class which she didn't mind and when she figured out that a local stable was a couple of blocks from the school. She begged her parents to let her as she needed volunteer hours for school so her parents said yes. That's where she met Magnus he was her coworker but he also helped with training the horses sometimes with a professional trainer. She quickly became fast friends with Magnus and learned he played the guitar. He helped her learn how to train horses as did the professional trainer. Soon they figured out they were in the same school together and in the same class. So each during their junior year they took the same Agribusiness class and a few other Ag related classes. But that's when the war began between the old rangers and Colvern it came from South Carolina to Georgia. The children were getting evacuated from schools to safety by the pink ranger. As the black ranger was evacuating the large business building and other buildings in town. Massive explosions could be heard in every which way, everyone was running to their safe destination when Lydia tripped over some of the rubble on the ground but one of the other students stepped on her ankle. Gasping in pain as the student got up and ran with rest. Lydia tried to get up but her ankle hurt too bad to move. That's when Magnus came back and picked her up bridal style and run. When the pink ranger saw this and also saw that the black ranger was back she asked him to lead the rest. The pink ranger ran over and took Lydia saying she will get her to safety. But as she did a big piece of rubble fell from a building close to them and she pushed Magnus out of the way before jumping back herself with Lydia. Lydia screamed for Magnus and tried to get out of the pink rangers arms but the pink ranger held on to her tightly before telling the black ranger about the boy. The black ranger tried to get to Magnus but got kicked away by a monster. As Black ranger was fighting, Lydia was still trying to get out of the pink rangers' arms. But to no avail, with Magnus, as he was looking around through his blurry vision he notices a stranger coming up to him before he passed out. The pink ranger got Lydia to safety before she went and helped her ranger friend. When the war was over Lydia went to look for Magnus with some help from a few of her other friends but didn't see any sign of him. That's when she started crying when she realized her best friend was one out of the 278 people missing from this war. 


	10. Meet the Charaters: Magnus Xavier Miller

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 7 of 9 Charaters

**Name** : Magnus Xavier Miller

 **Age:** 22

 **DOB** : 4/01/14

 **Height** : 6'3

 **Weight** : 190

 **Hair** **color** : Black

 **Eye** **Color** : Russet Brown

 **Skin** **tone** : Honey

 **Birthplace** : Michigan

 **Lived:** Georgia

 **Lives:** Unknown

 **Father** : Jonah Holmes Miller

 **Mother** : Katarina Fjeldstad Miller

 **Siblings** : None

 **Friends** : Lydia May Fields

 **Spirit** **Animal** : Griffen

 **Animal** **name** : Leander

 **Favorite color** : Lavender 

**Favorite food** : Seafood, sushi, fruit, veggies, steak, hamburgers, and chicken

 **Favorite restaurant** : Doesn't have one 

**Least favorite color** : Pale pink

 **Least favorite food** : Pork

 **Personality** : Laid back, jokester, loyal, friendly, can be serious at times, and loves putting smiles on others faces

 **Job** : Lyra's second in command 

**Works** : Phoenix Falls Equestrian Stables

 **Past** : Magnus was a free-spirited child, his parents let him do whatever he wanted. But they were strick when they needed to be. Magnus had a love for animals like no other though they couldn't have any because of his father's allergy. Through that didn't stop him from loving though. Magnus loved the ocean as well anytime he could he would beg his parents to take him to one of the great lakes they lived close to. He loved the Norwegian and Hawaiian culture. As his mom was half Norwegian and his dad was half Hawaiian. When his father got a promotion at his job they had to move. They moved to Georgia when Magnus was in 7th grade. When he entered high school he made many friends he took an art class and an Ag class during his freshman year. During his Sophmore year, he took both a small animal ag class and a large animal ag class. But he also started to volunteer at a horse stable at the end of his freshman year. Where he was a stable hand and also started to learn how to train horses and warm them up. That's where he meets the new girl, Lydia, from school that year. Magnus became fast friends with each other, Magnus started to teach her how to train horses of curse with the professional training watching over them. He also told her that he played the guitar when she told him she loved to sing. Soon they also figured out they were in the same school together and in the same class So each during their junior year they took the same Agribusiness class and a few other Ag related classes. But that's when the war began between the old rangers and Colvern it came from South Carolina to Georgia. The children were getting evacuated from schools to safety by the pink ranger. As the black ranger was evacuating the large business building and other buildings in town. Massive explosions could be heard in every which way, everyone was running to their safe destination when Lydia tripped over some of the rubble on the ground but one of the other students stepped on her ankle. Gasping in pain as the student got up and ran with rest. Lydia tried to get up but her ankle hurt too bad to move. That's when Magnus came back and picked her up bridal style and run. When the pink ranger saw this and also saw that the black ranger was back she asked him to lead the rest. The pink ranger ran over and took Lydia saying she will get her to safety. But as she did a big piece of rubble fell from a building close to them and she pushed Magnus out of the way before jumping back herself with Lydia. Lydia screamed for Magnus. Magnus heard her but it was mostly ring in his ears as he looked up with blurry vision as he tried to figure out what happened. He softly heard people screaming in the background but couldn't make out what they were saying. The black ranger tried to get to Magnus but got kicked away by a monster. But to no avail, Magnus, as he was looking around through his blurry vision he notices a stranger coming up to him before he passed out. The stranger picked him up and took him to his leader, Colverns old second in command. now its 2036 and Magnus become one out of the 278 people missing from this war.  



	11. Hershey Park Stables (#disapointment)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Lydia and Magnus meet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so honestly this chapter kind of failed. So a little hint I am moving this story from Wattpad onto here as I don't use Wattpad hardly. So I tried something new when writing this chapter and now I look back and man this one is a disappointment. So later on, I will come back to rewrite this one but I want to get into more of the storyline. But if you guys have any ideas on this chapter then please let me hear them I'm all ears for it! Maybe some fresh pair of eyes can help pull this backstory out of the disappointment zone and into the better one. But you all have almost made it to the end! Only two more characters to go and one more backstory!

**Magnus pov**

I was cleaning out some of the stables getting it ready for the horse to come back from its training routine. I was humming away with a tune that was stuck in my head. As I was scooping up the old hay and poop off the stall floor I started to run the training techniques that I learn through my head as the training that usually trained me wasn't here as it was his day off. Today I was in charge of training the new volunteer and showing her around. After a while, I was done scooping up the old hay and poop before I started to sweep up the stale. After that was done and I through the little scraps in the wheel barrel. I went and dumped all the old stale bedding in the dump pile before going and getting some fresh cleaning bedding from the storage area. Taking it to the stale and started to spread it out on the ground. As I was spreading the new bedding I didn't notice someone coming up behind me. "excuse me I'm looking for someone could you help me?" the new person said from behind me making me jump and dumb all the bedding on the ground. 

**Lydia pov**

I was excited, to say the least, I was going to able to be near horses again. As I was in the car on the way to the stable my legs were bouncing with excitement. Wondering what all I'll be doing today. My mom was talking through her Bluetooth earpiece talking about a big court case that she doing or something. When we got to the stables she pulled up next to the office before she said bye and to be careful as well as she loves me. I said I love her too and that I will be careful and told her what time I want her to pick me at. Before I started to walk to the office she left and I handed the paperwork to the stable owner. 

She told me to go find a boy named Magnus. She also said he would most likely be at the barn and gave me directions. As I left and headed to the barn I forgot to asked where he was at as I entered the barn I saw a lot of different breeds of horses from size and color as well. As I was looking around I was a stall door open and went to check it out. I saw a boy about A few years older than me spreading around new bedding I came up behind him thinking he heard. "excuse me I'm looking for someone could you help me?" I asked the boy who soon jumped and dropped all the bedding on the ground. I guess he didn't hear me after all.

"Do you know you're not supposed to sneak up on someone with their back turned right??" he questioned trying to get his breathing to calm down. "sorry I thought you heard but I guess I was wrong but could you help me?" I asked again with a frown as he straightens back up before nodding "Yes I can who are you looking for?" He asked looking at me with his deep brown eyes, "I'm looking for a boy named Magnus do you know where he might be?" I asked hoping he knew so I didn't have to walk around the barn again. "yep that would be me, I am Magnus Xavier Miller, and what is your name?" he asked with a smile that made his eyes shine. "Oh, awesome I'm Lydia May Fields," I said back with a smile as well as the boy seems nice.

**Magnus pov**

She seems nice "alright ms. Lydia well let me finish up here and I'll show you around" I said with a smile and started to even out the bedding until it was all down and went to put the tools I used away with Lydia following me. As she follows me I explained what I and she would be doing like cleaning out the stales, helping clean the tack, help the professional trainer warm up the horses, clean and put up the jumping obstacles. I also explained the rules to her as I did I started to show her around explaining where everything is at and the rules for certain areas. As we get back to the stales with some wheel barrels and two shovels, a broom and rake. We started to talk when she asked me where I go to school. 

I told I go to the school a few blocks north from here, to my surprise, she does too. We start talking about our class and found out we have our 7th period together. "So Lydia what are your other hobbies besides coming here now?" I asked with a smile as we slowly were getting to know each other. "well other than this it's singing I love to sing what about you?" she asked with a grin as she looked over at me as we were shoveling some more old bedding and poop in the wheel barrel. "I like playing my guitar and ukelele," I said with a smile "I usually bring it with me to play but I didn't today. So what are you wanting to go to school for?" I asked her with a smile as we sat our shovels down and started to sweep the rest of the old bedding on a shovel. "I want to become a horse trainer. 

But my parents want me to become a business person or a lawyer," she stated but at the end, she rolled her eyes and right then I knew strick parents. "well I want to become a vet someday I just love all animals," I stated with pride as she grins and says "well maybe one day we will team up and have our own ranch one side I can train horses and the other you have a clinic." he stopped and look at her before grinning and start jumping up and down. "that would be so awesome!" I said in excitement "we could also start a band and play music to make money for the clinic and stables," I finished saying as she started jumping up and down with me agreeing that the plan sounds like a great idea. "hey you know what!" I stated loudly with a big grin on my face "what is that Magnus?" she asked with a head tilt. "you want to become a horse trainer, So maybe the trainer that is training me will also train you or maybe let me train you" I said with a grin knowing the trainer will be here tomorrow. "Really!" she said excitedly "that would be so awesome if he could!" she said with a wide smile and eyes trying not to jump up and down with excitement. "yea he is here tomorrow so I'll ask him then," I said with a nodded of my head 

**No one's pov**

As the day went on they continued to talk while they cleaned every horse's stale which usually seems like forever to get done. But this time it felt like only a couple of minutes to get every stale in the barn clean, as well as getting their paperwork signed. As they waiting for their rides to come and get them they continued to talk establishing the fact they were now best of friends. When Lydia father to get her, she rolled her eyes when she saw that her dad was on the phone and turned around and wave goodbye to Magnus and telling him that she will see him in class tomorrow. Before getting in the car and leaving. Magnus watched her leave smiling at the fact he made a new friend with the same passion as him. When his mother arrived to pick him up he jumped in the car. As his mother asked how his day went he started to explain how he became friends with the new girl Lydia. As well as how they have the same class and their love for animals. When both Lydia and Magnus got home they went to bed with a smile on their face and a kick to their step. Finally finding someone who understands them and their feeling for their passion as they do. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING!!  
> The next two characters have Angest in them! And so does their backstory! Bring your tissues and have your best friend or partner on speed dial! it's about to get SAD!


	12. Meet the Characters: Lilian Faye Francis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 8 of 9 Characters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost there. Did you bring your tissues? I hope so because its about to get sad. This is your first out of four warning.

**Name** : Lilian Fate Francis 

**Age** : 28

 **DOB** : 6/12/18

 **Height** : 5'8

 **Weight** : 130

 **Hair color** : Ombre From black to light brown

 **Eye** **Color** : Chocolate brown

 **Skin tone** : Almond

 **Birthplace** : Rhode Island 

**Lived** : West Virginia

 **Lives** : In the mountains of West Virginia

 **Father** : Kirk Francis (Deceased)

 **Mother** : Suzuki Francis (Deceased)

 **Siblings** : None

 **Spirit** **Animal** : Black-footed ferret

 **Animal** **name** : Jody

 **Favorite color** : Salmon 

**Favorite** **food** : fruits and veggies, Salads, chicken, fish, and beef 

**Favorite restaurant** : doesn't have one

 **Least favorite color** : dark red

 **Least** **favorite** **food** : pork, Tufo, pork, and beans 

**Personality** : she a smart outgoing girl, she is very sweet just don't get on her bad side, not a pushover, she is also calm and relax most of the time, she is the mother hen of the group

 **Job** : mother hen/ healer

 **Work** : Pheonix Falls Equestrian Stables

 **Past** : Lilian lives with her uncle Shiro after her parents passed away in a car accident. She doesn't remember much of her parents but her uncle always had pictures of her parents and stories to tell her. When she was old enough she asked her parents what happen to them and she could tell it hurt her uncle to think about it. But she wanted to know so when he told her she broke down in tears and hugged her uncle. He told her they came down for a week to see him and because she wouldn't stop talking about missing her uncle and the horses. But when they were on their way home someone was one their side of the road and crashed into them. When her uncle got there they already passed away. After he told Lilian about how they passed away she started to understand why her uncle saw every life was precious. She also didn't remember much from the war besides growing up at the old mountain temple and learning about the way of the rangers her uncle called it. After the war was over her uncle went to check the stable yo see what condition it was in and saw it stayed in tacked beside some of the fencings which were an easy fix. Her uncle also taught her how to train and take care of horses and how to earn their trust. Lilian would always watch the news to see if there were any updates on the 278 missing people. When she got older she went to the same college her uncle, mother, and father went to.

(sorry that Lilian backstory not that long or great. I might redo it if I come up with something else)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you have them now? or do you think you can handle it?


	13. Meet the Charaters: Shiro Jun Long

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 9 of 9 Characters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CONGRATULATION! you made it to the last character! Now one more backstory to go before your prize! Now 1 of your last Warning. Did you bring your tissues as I said? No okay well I'm going to give you one last one before the sad and angesy happen.

**Name** : Shiro Jun Long

**Age** : 43

**DOB** : 3/25/1993

**Height** : 5'4

**Weight** : 125

**Hair** **color** : Black

**Eye** **Color** : Black

**Skin** **tone** : Warm porcelain

**Birthplace** : Japan

**Lived** : West Virginia

**Lives** : in the mountains of West Virginia

**Father** : Nozaki Misaki (Deceased)

**Mother** : Furuya Misaki (Deceased)

**Siblings** : Suzuki Francis (Deceased)

Brother in law Kirk Francis (Deceased)

**Friends** : His rangers

**Spirit** **Animal** : Bay Owl

**Animal** **name** : Jinx

**Favorite** **color** : Indigo

**Favorite** **food** : Japanese food, rice, and ramen 

**Favorite** **restaurant** : Wasabi and Fuji of Japan

**Least** **favorite** **color** : Grey

**Least** **favorite** **food** : Tufo

**Personality** : Shiro is a strict teacher, but he is loving and caring as well, he is peaceful and kind but not a pushover.

**Job** : He is the master/purple ranger

**Work** : Phoenix Falls Equestrian Stables

**Past** : Shiro lived in Japan till he turned 19. He moved to West Virginia to go to college, where he lived in the dorms, for a business degree and an animal science minor. While he was in college he meets the old power rangers, one day after his class he saw one struggling trying to fight off some of Colverns warriors and ran to help. The other power rangers arrived after Shiro took down all of the warriors, they asked him if he would follow them to their hideout and meet their master. As they headed to the hideout they were getting to know each other and come to find out they all go to the same college. When they got to the hideout a purple light came out of a statue of an owl and circled Shiro before it transformed into a bay owl. That's when everyone found out Shiro, was the purple ranger. So when they graduated from college with their major and minor. That's when they opened up a stable with a couple of their horses they got from rescues, auctions, or when they did the wild horse round up. Shiro also got an apartment not too far away from the stables so he could have a room for when his sister came to the states for college as well. When she finally came down to go to college she stayed at the dorms till her final year she moved in with her brother. But when she went to college she met a boy named Kirk who after dating for a couple of years and being engaged for one. They got married and they moved to Rhode Island where they had one little girl named Lilian. Well, Three days before the final war started Shiro's sister and brother in law got into a car accident which in the end neither of them survived beside Lilian. When Shiro got to the scene the cops told him his sister and brother didn't make it but their one-year-old daughter did. So he went to his little niece and saw a little black-footed ferret with her but only he saw it as it hides under the blanket that was wrapped around her. So after they took her to the hospital and check her over giving her a clean bill of health. He took her back to the stables where the rest of the rangers were. When he entered the lounge area they saw him holding his little niece they smiled at him but then slowly frowned at his sad face. The pink ranger asked him what was wrong, that's when Shiro broke down and went to his knees holding his niece close. Everyone rushed to him his owl came out and told everyone what happened to his sister and brother in law. They all hugged him till he calmed down enough to notice his niece laughing. They all looked down at her with a soft smile before they notice the ferret picking out from the blanket. The rangers old master stated that she will most likely be a ranger when she older because of her spirit animal coming out. So when the war was near the end the rangers all met up to discuss the plan. They knew they had to give up their lives to save the people so they started to seal their spirit animals into the said animal's statue. Before Shiro could they stopped him as he had his little niece and the new power rangers to guide. So their old master took his place instead. So Shiro took his niece and went into hiding into the mountains and took the horses and statutes with him. Waiting for the new rangers to come and take on their destiny. Now it's 2036 and 278 people are missing and the time for the new rangers has come. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you have them now? Good for the ones who do and figured out why. And don't make me say I told you so to the ones who didn't because the next chapter is the last backstory. And let me tell you it took me about 3 to 4 weeks to write this because almost the same thing happen to me. So it was hard to write without crying. But good luck on your quest to your prize!


	14. The Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro and Lilian's backstory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all are ready for this if not well I'm...not sorry.

Shiro was having the greatest week of his life. At the beginning of the week, his sister and brother in law brought his niece to see him. They came from Rhode Island to West Virginia just to visit him. He loved his family especially his littlest niece, she could always cheer him up. Even though she is only one year old she is the brightest child that he has ever meet. When he would take them to see the horses, the wildest horse that was on the farm would always come up to her. He would allow her to pet him and let her in his pen that he was kept in. 

Shiro would go on trail rides with his sister and brother while he held his niece. Their last day there he decides to take them on a trail that afternoon before they left. After they got done with the trail ride his sister and brother helped him get the horse tack off them and cleaned them up and feed them. Before they went looking for Lilian who was once again with the wild stallion. Kirk walked over to Lilian and side it was time to go say goodbye to her uncle. So Lilian ran over to her uncle and hugged him before saying goodbye and went off with her parents to the car. After Shiro's sister buckled Lilian in the car she got in herself and they started to drive off. Shiro waved goodbye before heading in the barn to get the stuff to work with the wild stallion. 

As he walked out he could tell something was wrong as the stallion was acting off running in circles and neighing in the direction that his sister went off in. Shiro shook his head before slowly going into his pen with a halter and lead rope before standing in the middle of the pen. As the stallion was just running around not focusing on him. Shiro's mind started to wonder what was wrong with the horse as he never acted this way before. So Shiro walked up to him but jumped out of the way when the stallion made a quick turn and ran the other way. As the horse kept it up Shiro kept trying to get his attention, this went on for hours. Until it started to get late and the sun was going down so Shiro decided to sit down in the middle of the pen. 

Shiro checked his phone to see if his sister texted him about being at the airport like she promised him. But he didn't see one at all and he started to worry so he sent a text asking if the made it. He put his phone back up and looked at the stallion seeing him starting to slow down. But Shiro still sat there waiting for the horse's attention to turn towards him. After about 40 minutes of waiting for the horse to stop, the horse was still pacing along the fence. So Shiro decided to check his phone again and didn't see a reply so he sent another one. What he didn't know was the stallion attention was on him now and the stallion was slowly walking up to him. 

When Shiro sighed and checked on the stallion he saw the legs of the horse in front of him and he decided to slowly look up at the horse. The said stallion was staring down at him you could tell in the horse's eyes he was worried. Shiro could sense it but what the horse was worried about he didn't know what. Tell the horse bent his head down and nudge his hand that held his phone. Then something clicked in his head, only Lilian was able to touch this horse and to be in this pen with the stallion. So why was this horse letting him sit in the pen right now? Maybe its because he smelled like his niece. But why did he nudge his phone and if he did smell like his niece wouldn't he have calmed down when he entered the pen. 

As Shiro was thinking he didn't notice the horse going back to pacing and calling out again. Shiro shook his head and got up brushing off the back of his pants as he did. and left the pen. As he couldn't wrap his head around the stallion as he never did this before when his family left so why this time. As he left he checked his phone again and saw that his sister still didn't reply so he decides to call. After getting voice mail with the first call he decided to try again and only getting voice mail. So he decided to call his brother in law but only getting a voicemail from his phone as well. So he tried his phone one more time but still not getting an answer. Then he tried his sister one more time before frowning and texting his sister's parent in-laws. He then went to the barn and put up his tack that he was going to use on the stallion. 

He heard his phone go off and looked at the message from the in-laws. They said they haven't heard from them either and that they haven't answered their phone calls either. Shiro frowns as it's not like his sister and brother in law to not answer their phones. He started to text a reply as he left the tack room when an unknown number started to call him. Shiro went into the office that was in the barn beside the tack room and sat down and answered the phone thinking it could be a new student. 

"Hello.," Shiro answered as he fiddled with the pen he was holding

"Yes is this Mr. Long?" the caller asked him

"Yes this is him, may I asked who this is?" Shiro asked as the caller didn't sound like a normal parent or student.

"I'm Sargent Jake Howard with the Virginia State Police," the caller told him

"oh, how can I help you tonight sir?" Shiro asked cause usually officers only call him when they need help rescuing horses. 

"Well, sir do you happen to know a Ms. Suzuki Franis by any chance?" the officer asked him.

As dread started to fill his stomach of all the bad possibilities that could have happened to his sister and her family. 

"Yes, sir I do Suzuki is my sister. Why? has something happened to her and her family?" Shiro questioned the officers as he started to worry.

"Well sir I am going to send an officer to your place to lead you to the location of the wreak sight," the officer stated and over the phone, Shiro could hear him calling another officer to go pick him up.

"Wait is my sister and her family alright? Please did something happen?" Shiro asked almost in a panic

"Sir I am going to need you to calm down your sister and her husband was in an accident and didn't make it. But your niece is safe and getting looked at that's all I can tell you right now till you get here," the officer stated "now my officer is on her way to get you please be ready." the officer finished before hanging up the phone.

Shiro couldn't believe what he heard. His sister and brother couldn't be gone it was all just a dream, one huge dream. No one huge nightmare what could have happened to them. Did they get run off the road or did they get hit or hit black ice? As he ran these ideas in his head he sent a text to his in-laws about what was going on. Before heading outside to wait for the officer. As he was waiting his in-laws called him asking him questions about what happens and what of Lilian. He told them that he doesn't know much but once he knows more than he will call back. 

After a few minutes, he saw a cop car pull up and a female officer gets out with a frown. Shiro nodded to her before getting into his vehicle and following her to the sight. The bit in his stomach growing ever so bigger as they get closer and closer to the crash site. The officer that was leading him had her lights on so it made getting to the site a lot faster. Through his wished that she did not have them on. As he didn't know if he was ready to see his sister and brother in law loaded up into a hearse. As they drove he saw the flashing red and blue lights coming up in the distance he heart felt like it stopped for a few minutes.

As they arrived on the scene he felt as though time slowed down he saw their car. the front in smashed inward from where the other car hit them. Glass from both of the cars everywhere on the ground, all over the cars. The back passenger door cut off where his little niece was sitting in her car seat. His little niece, where was she. Shiro's heart started to beat fast as panic set in as he parked behind the cruiser he was following. He quickly got out of his car as he looked around seeing two ambulances instead of one. He saw another officer approaching he sees the officer mouth moving but no sound coming out of his mouth. He shook his head and leaned against his car as he finally heard his name being called. 

" Mr. Long sir, I'm Sargent Howard I'm the one who called you," Sargent Howard said to him as he walked up to him with no emotions on his face but a frown.

Shiro just stayed silent as he looked around his mouth going dry. Before shaking his head as he slowly gets over his shock. "Hello, officer...how...how is my niece?" Shiro asked the office as his first concern was his niece which he still didn't know where she was at.

"She is fine she has a few cuts and bruises but they are going to take her to the hospital to make sure there is no internal damage. If you follow me I'll take you to her," Sargent Howard explained to Shiro as he started to lead Shiro to his niece in the second ambulance.

"Officer did...did my sister and brother-in-law...did they go quickly?" Shiro asked the officer which was hard for him to ask as no one would ever want to ask that question. 

"yes the M.E. said they died as soon the car hit them," The Sargent told him frowning as the officer could see how hard this was hitting the young man.

Shiro nodded as they made it to the ambulance. The officer knocked on the back of the door and one to the M.E. opened the door and let Shiro in. As soon as Shiro saw his niece he broke down crying as he went and sat beside her. Carefully petting her head as she laid there sleeping on the stretcher. As he watches her sleep all that was running through his head is sadness and happiness. As he was sad that his brother and sister passed but also happy because they didn't suffer and their daughter was alive. After a while, he got snapped back into reality when he saw something move from under neither the blanket which the M.E. but over her to keep her warm.

Shiro frowned and moved the blanket a little only to have a tiny little face that had what looked like a raccoon mask over the eyes. The creature looked at him with a tilted head before going back into its hiding spot. That being one of Lilian's coat pockets Shiro had the look of confusion on his face. Not knowing when his sister's family got a...well he didn't know what the creature was. Before Shiro could look at the animal again the M.E. said its time they go and that he will need to follow them to the hospital. Shiro nodded and got out of the ambulance before heading to his car. If someone were to ask him right now how he felt he would just say he didn't know as he felt mostly numb. He should feel happy that his niece made it and that his sister and brother didn't suffer. But he didn't feel anything but numb, as he climbed into his car he called his sisters-in-law and told them what happen. They didn't take the news so well his sister's father in law took the phone and ask about their granddaughter and Shiro said they are taking her to the hospital to get looked at but when he saw her she looked fine but a few cuts and bruises.

Shiro ended the call a few minutes later after the father told him that if the question of where Lilian would go came up. Then Shiro's sister's father-in-law said that they wanted him to take her as they didn't have space nor the resources for a child Lilian age. As Shiro drove he thought about how in the world would he raise Lilian. As he was a ranger, protecting the earth was his second job. He would have to talk with the other rangers when he gets back to the ranch...with Lilian. As he followed the ambulance he noticed that it started to snow and a small smile came on his lips as the snow was his sister's favorite thing to watch. As she would tell him it was so calming to her as they would slowly fall to earth.

Shiro smiled as the memories of their childhood came to him. Often their parents would find them sitting in front of the window in their childhood home in japan watching the snow together. Though Shiro didn't like it that much cause it was too cold for him. As they grow older the fascination his sister had with snow never changed. Now it was snowing after his sister passed and it was gently falling to the ground. Shiro believes it was a sign from his sister that everything was going to be alright. While he was in his thoughts the ambulances arrived at the hospital and went to the emergency entrance while he went and park. Before he got out of the car he wiped away his tears and took a deep breath before he got out and headed to the door. When he got inside he told the nurses at the front desk why he was there. The girls gave a small smile and told him that they are running some tests so it will be a few minutes. After about 30 or so minutes they told him he can go back now and told him what room his niece was in and let him in the back. 

As he walked to her room he hopes that she is alright as no one knows if something got hurt or damage on the inside of the body. When he found her room he heard giggling from inside the room. So he knocked and walked inside the room and smiled when he saw his niece awake. He also saw that the animal that was hiding in her pocket was out and that was the reason his niece was laughing. Lilian clapped her hands as the animal looked back her before she finally looked up and saw her uncle at the doorway with a small smile on his face. Shiro walked in when Lilian waved at him before she continues to play with the animal. He was happy that the accident didn't affect her all that much but he knew that one soon she was going to ask about what happened to her parents. 

Shiro sat down in one of the chairs as he waited for the doctor to come in. He watches his niece play with what could be a ferret. But he has never seen a ferret looks like the one that was on her bed. Finally, they heard a knock on the door and the ferret went and hid under the blankets. Shiro called for the doctor to come in when he did the doctor introduced himself to Shiro. Before he told him that Lilian test that they did all came back good so there were no concerns. And she was free to go home now after the nurses come and undo all the gadgets. Shiro thank the doctor before he left the room and after about 5 minutes the nurses came in and undid Lilian from all the machines. 

Once they were done Shiro helped her put on her shoes and jacket. Before picking her up and taking her to the front in which he then paid the bill. After paying he took Lilian to his car which he was glad he bought a car seat for her. He opened the passenger side backdoor and put Lilian in her car seat before buckling her up making sure not to hurt her ferret friend. That he still had no idea where the animal came from. Shiro smiles as he closes the door and goes to the driver's side and gets in and also buckles up before starting the car. He looks back at Lilian before he starts to back out of the parking lot and starts the drive home. 

During the drive home, he would look in his rearview mirror and check on Lilian to either see her looking out the window or looking at her friend. Now and then he would hear her call her ferret friend Jody and the ferret seemed to like the name. The last time he checked on her she had fallen asleep with Jody on her lap. Shiro was happy his niece didn't seem bothered by what happened but he still wished her parents were taking her home and not him. He loved his niece but knowing that she won't be raised by her parents makes his heart hurt. It had stopped snowing by the time they left the hospital so there wasn't much snow on the ground. 

For that Shiro was glad as the roads near the ranch could get dangerous when snow was involved. Now and then he would feel his phone vibrate in his back pocket. He knew it was his friends and the other rangers as they were supposed to have a meeting tonight. But the emergency came up just an hour before the meeting. As he was pulling up into the ranch drive he saw the other rangers cars parked in the drive. Shiro sighed hoping tomorrow they would have come so he didn't have to go through and tell them while he was still trying to process everything. 

Shiro parked his car where he normally parked which was right in front of the garage. After his sister graduated from college he moved into the house next to the stable to help his ranger master take care of the place. But as he parked he took a big deep breath before getting out and going to get his niece out of the car. Before he made his way to the door, once in front of the door he took another deep breath. He opened the door and walked in before softly closing the door and looking at the other rangers. 

"Oh, Shiro there you are and you have your little niece with you. you didn't answer our calls or text so we came to check on you...Hey are you okay what's wrong?" the old pink ranger asked as she walked up to Shiro with a smile before it turned into a frown as he saw the tears stains on his face.

Before she could get to him he softly slid down against the door and held his niece close and started to break down once more. Everyone started to rush over to check on him before their master told them to give him some space. 

"Shiro, son, what is wrong? what happened?" their master asked trying to get Shiro to talk to them and to calm down. But he kept crying holding his niece close to him. They were about to ask again before a purple light came from Shiro's forearm which turned into an owl.

"Aw Jinx do you know what wrong with Shiro?" the red ranger asked the owl known as Jinx, as she was Shiro spirit animal and if anyone knew it would be her.

"Yes, I do. Today just an hour before our meeting Shiro's sister and brother-in-law got into an accident. Neither of them survived, the only one to make it was Lilian." Jinx told them with her head down and a sad look to her eyes as she looked over to Shiro and Lilian who was still asleep. 

"oh no...Shiro..." the yellow ranger said before going up to him and hugging him trying to comfort him the best she knew how. Everyone soon followed beside the master who just looked at the group with sad eyes as he and Jinx just stayed in the back. Slowly Shiro started to calm down as he let the pink ranger Sasha take his niece so he could wipe his face. 

"I'm sorry guys for missing the meeting...I just couldn't leave her." He explained as he finished wiping his face and looking up at everyone.

"Do not apologize for that Shiro we all understand," Max the green ranger said as he gave Shiro's shoulder a firm squeeze. "Plus a meeting can wait but family comes first." he finished saying as everyone nodded their heads in agreement before looking at Sasha who was now holding a laughing and awake Lilian and brought something to everyone's attention.

"Hey Shiro when did your niece get a ferret?" Sasha asked as she was staring at the said animal as it stared back at her from pecking out of Lilian coak. 

"is that what it is?" he asked before looking at her "Honestly I have no idea when she left here she didn't have the said ferret but when I got to the...um..place it was there hiding under the blanket they had over her in the ambulance," Shiro explained to them as he watched his master walk over to Sasha and Lilian.

"Awe, it is the black-footed ferret which means one day in the future she will become a ranger or help the future rangers as this ferret is her spirit animal." He told everyone as he pets the ferret with the tip of his finger before the ferret went back into its hiding spot. "Shiro how about you take your niece upstairs and both of you get some sleep the meeting can wait till tomorrow." His master said to Shiro knowing how tried he is by looking at his eyes. 

"Are you sure master?" Shiro asked with a worried look before seeing the master nodded before he got up with the help of the red and blue rangers. As he walked over and took his niece from Sasha as he thanked her from taking Lilian for a while before telling everyone good night and headed upstairs. When got upstairs he dressed Lilian into some night clothes that were left behind. Before getting himself dressed into night clothes as well. Once Lilian laid down she started to fall asleep before she did she told Shiro nighty night before overcoming with sleep. Shiro smiled and kissed her forehead replying with his own good night before laying down and falling asleep that night as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How many cried and had to stop reading but went back because you had to finish. Well here is your prize! the first actual chapter of the story! All you had to do is get past the angst oh but don't worry there will differently be more in the story. You can count on it!


	15. Chapter one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You made it to the first chapter! So, in the story, we are starting where the characters are in college and they are searching for clues where their messing family members might be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys I just want to thank you all of you for reading this story so far. Now right now I'm in the process of writing chapter two. But since last December not only did I get married but I also got a job promotion and then in March of this year covid happened. Since then let just say my work place has been crazy. But I also ran into some writer's block. But hopefully having put my story and my other ones as well on here will help unclog the mind and get it to writing again.

Alister Pov

I can remember it like it was yesterday, my last birthday I had with my sister. How we were running around with our friends and laughing, teasing each other and around cake time shoving icing in each other's faces. It was happy times back then before everything changed. The day my sister disappeared with no sign of what happened or where she went or who had possibly taken her. Now its 2036 and I'm 23 so would my sister. Each day I look for her hoping just hoping that she alright and that she remembers me as I miss my older sister. With each passing year, it gets harder to stay ahold of the hope I have.

But I will not give up and I will keep searching for her until I take my last breath. Right now, I'm a senior in college about graduate in a month. Each chance I get I search for clues in textbooks or old history books in the library with my friends Raymond and Alec. Raymond is my childhood friend he has been there for me and keeps me from starving and from passing out from the lack of sleep and dehydration. As we search for my twin sister Alec, we meet on the first day of college, in the library, he came up to us asking if we were done with one of the history books. Raymond laughed and asked if he was trying to go ahead and start studying but Alec said no he was trying to look for signs for his missing stepbrother.

That's when I stepped in and said we are looking for someone too my missing sister. Alec sat down and asked about what happened from then we talked about how our experience was the same but different as well. There was someone else we meet who was looking for someone too her name was Lydia but let's say wasn't too keen on working with us. She didn't want to share her story either which I feel bad about because you could see the pain when she talked about it. Like she really wanted to talk to someone but she really didn't trust anyone.

Though I can't blame her the justice system failed a lot of family's when those 278 people went missing. They really didn't put any effort into looking for the missing but I can't really blame them either as multiple city's where in shambles. Some city's you couldn't get into because with the bridges clasped and the roads having huge craters in them. It took a lot of city's years to rebuild them back to their old glory. That created a ton of jobs for everyone, they even let minors work longer hours but of course, gave them lots of breaks for it. They even increased the minimum rage from 7.25 to like around 9.25. But not a lot has changed then that, well now the cost of college is a lot less than what it used to be, so more people can get a degree.

Right now, I'm in the library like normal looking for more clues but like always I'm coming up empty-handed. The sucks I get so aggravated because it should be simple but it's not at the same time. If only the power rangers were here, they would already have found all the missing people. But they sacrificed themselves to save everyone from the villain that attack and destroy him. There are rumors one ranger is still alive, but those are only rumored no one has any proof of one still being alive. As no one knew who the rangers actually were so when the rumors came out everyone denied because no proof and everyone hope were lost. My opinion of the rumor I hope one is alive then if I ever find the ranger and meet him or her. I can then ask where to look for my sister or ask for help at least.

Right now, I'm alone as Alec and Raymond both went and got food as they were hungry. They asked if I was and of course I told them, no, but knowing them they will get me something as always. If you ask those two, they will tell you I'm to oh what is the word. I'm too obsessed with finding my sister. I mean, of course, I am; she would be too if it was switched around. She wasn't just my twin sister she was my best friend who helps me get through a lot of things when we were younger.

As Alister was thinking of in his only little world a strange unknown person came by and placed a folded-up note in his hand without him noticing or snapping back into reality. The strange person left before his two friends came back to the table when the person notice they walked into the library talking between each other.

"Oh, come, Alec, you have to emit it, that group of girls was totally staring at us," Raymond said grinning at Alec who was just shaking his head.

"Yes, they were but it was because you were being loud not because they were into us." Alec said with a sigh and looked up at him "and besides we are too busy searching for our missing family anyways to start relationships." he concluded as they walk back to the table with the food from Sid's Sub Sandwiches in their hands.

"I know we can't Alec you know sometimes I wonder if we will find them. Like every day that past I just feel like we are getting nowhere. Especially here, there not a whole lot to research anymore after we read most if not all the books in this place. We even asked to read all of the history teacher's books with no luck." Raymond said as his eyes get a sad look in them as he looks at Alec who also looks sad before shaking his head and looking up at his friend.

"I know what you mean Ray but we can't give up who knows maybe just maybe we will find a clue. But we can't give up hope now because they wouldn't give up on us. But right now, it just taking longer when we gradate our search will go beyond this library, the only reason we haven't search outside these walls is because of our classes." Alec said trying to cheer Raymond up as he smiled, he saw his friend cheer up and grin.

"You know your right about it all. Soon we will get out of here and widen our search. Thank you, Alec you always know what to say to cheer me up to my friend." Raymond said to him as he bumped shoulders with Alec. As they got closer to the table where Alister was at they could see that he was staring off into space again. They looked at each other with a frown before they get back at the table and state the food and drinks down. Raymond waves a hand in front of Alister's face before grabbing his shoulder and shaking him as Alec calls his name. Making Alister jump and put up his fist at them.

Alister shakes his head and looks at his two friends "oh hey guys, I was in my own little space, again wasn't I?" he asked his two friends as he put down his fist and as he watched Raymond get the food out of the bags and hand it out.

"Yea, you were Al. Were you thinking about your sister again?" Alec asked as he pulled out a chair and sat down. Thanking Raymond when he handed him his food and drink.

"Yes and no. I was thinking about her but a memory of our last birthday together and about how the world changed and how we all got together. Oh, and thank you guys for getting the food you really didn't have too." Alister said as he recalled what he was thinking about as he smiled at the mention of the memory.

"Your welcome but you don't have to thank us we do because someone has to make sure you eat. We defiantly don't want your sister on our hind ends for not making sure you ate." Raymond said as he sat down looking at him with a grin and a shiver at the thought of a mad Lyra.

"Was she really that protective over you Alister?" Alec question as he has heard stories from Raymond but didn't really believe them as he didn't hear them from Alister.

"Yep, she was she wasn't angry I'll beat the far out of your type. She was the Silent if my words could kill, they would type of person. She went off on a teacher when we moved from homeschooling to public school. That first day during lunch I went to the bathroom with her and I got done before her so I waited outside. This was when I was really shy and a group of three boys came out and start to bully me. Raymond somewhat stops them stop kicking me by pulling them away but they didn't leave they said they were teaching me a lesson because apparently, I thought I knew everything and I was all that because of my sister. But when they said that my sister came out and stood behind the leader and said what about me and my brother. You could feel the air around her she was angry that they had my surrounded and that I was hurt. They couldn't say anything they didn't get too as one of our teachers showed up before Lyra could do anything and took us to the principal office." Alister smiled at the memory of that day and laughed with Raymond as they watched Alec's go from calm to shock because of the story.

"Yea that day was an awesome day. Lyra and Alister even got one of the teacher's fried that day. It was amazing but I only had one fear and that was of my mother but I gained a new fear of Lyra that day man it's a good thing Mr. Darcy showed up when he did. I pretty sure Lyra would give them some well-broken noses and some bruising too." Raymond said with a hard laugh grinning at Alister as he nodded conforming Raymond's claim.

"Wait that really did happen Raymond told me and I didn't really believe him no offense Raymond," Alec said looking at Alister shocked who gave a soft smile to him as he nodded.

"Hey!" Raymond said looking at him with are your serious look, "I would not lie about something like that." he finished with a huff

Alister chuckled at Raymond "yea that really did happen all the stuff Raymond tells you about my sister are all true even if it seems overdramatic, I will tell you first hand it's all true. But my sister could make you regret everything you have done wrong and go apologies to your grandparents for something you never told them. That was just her we grow up around the military so we would watch them train when we went to play at the playground on base. My sister watched and learned from them and copied some of the things they did." Alister explained to Alec as he opened his hand to grab his drink not noticing a note dropping out of his hand.

"Hey, Alister what is that piece of paper that fell out of your hand?" Alec asked pointing to the said paper as he frowned as Raymond also looked at where Alec was pointing.

"Huh? What piece of paper Alec?" Alister asked as he looked to where he was pointing and saw the piece of paper that was folded up. Frowning he picked it up. "Huh? Did you guys do that while I was off daydreaming?" He asked them frowning even more now as he sees them both shaking their heads at him. "Well I don't know where this came from, I don't even know how it got in my hand as I left my notebooks in my room," Alister stated even more confused.

"Well, it looks like a note so opens it maybe it explains inside," Raymond said confused as well as they all left their notebooks in their rooms. So, none of them had paper, and he and Alec were gone for almost an hour getting food from across the campus. Raymond looked at Alec who also had the same confused but worried look on his face as they both watched as Alister opened the paper up. They got more worried as they saw his face go into an even more concerned look and his lips tighten.

"What is it, Alister? What does it say?" Alec asked you could hear the concern in his voice as he waited for Alister to say something. He sits up a bit straighter as he sees Alister's eyebrow lift in confusion as he laid down the note.

"I don't know it looks like some sort of code. Why would someone put this in my hand? I mean I didn't write this and neither did one of you. So how could someone put this in my hand without me noticing? Or being seen by either of you?" Alister asked really confused so many questions running through his head as his two friends looked at the note.

"I don't know, you jump at anything that touches you when you're off in your own world. So how did this get but in your hand?" Raymond wondered as even he would jump at something like this being put in his own hand.

"I don't know I didn't even fill it while I was talking to you guys," Alister said staring at the note as Raymond handed Alec the note. "What could it be? A code or coordinates?" He asked them he saw Raymond frown and shakes his head.

"It couldn't be coordinates as it only has one group of numbers and degrees you need two, to find a place," Raymond said frowning as he tries to think of what they could mean.

"And I have never seen a code like this so maybe this is just a prank or maybe a clue who knows maybe we wait and see if it happens again." Alec stated as he stares at the note as the note read '38o 36' 55" N'. The three of them looked at each other as the frown stayed on their faces as they all wonder the same thing. What could this note mean and who gave it to them. 


	16. Where is chapter 2?

Hello, gentlemen and lady's its me Firewolves with a little update on chapter two.

So first off thank you to all those who are reading my story! Next, I am sorry for not getting chapter 2 out sooner. I wanted to get it out in august but I had some health issues come up. Plus I got a new position at my work place so my hours have changed. But I also found out I am pregnant and the baby will be due around July. Now I was also shotting for either September or October but my mother-in-law's health took a turn for the worse. This past Saturday early Sunday she passed away so I and my husband have been sorting out all of the arrangements and her stuff around. I have also run into another writer's block. 

But good new chapter 2 is almost done I have about a third of the way done with it! So hopefully I will have it out soon for you all to read!

Thank you all for your support! 


	17. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where they meet Lydia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, Chapter two is done! Now to move two chapters three. Thank you for being so patient with me and I hope you like this chapter!

**Raymond Pov**

It has been two weeks since that note appeared. We still have no clue where it came from nor who put it in Alister's hand. It is scary to think someone could put that in his hand without him noticing. Since the day, his sister disappeared, he has been on edge so bad that no one can walk up behind him without getting hit on some part of their body. I hate that my best friend must go through what he went through I lost a best friend, but he lost both a best friend and a sister. That is why every day I help him look for clues. I will not give up on finding Lyra for Alister to have his sister back.

When we meet Alec, I did not trust him at first. The funny thing is I did not trust anyone that went near Alister he lost his sister and his protector, but I became that I know I could never replace her. But the best I can do is protect her brother till we find her, and she can once again be his protector. Even though we did not know Alec and Alec did not know us Alister trusted him. So, we just became colleagues, not friends per se. I did not trust him or start trusting him should I say till I get a text from him saying something is wrong with Alister. I asked what he meant he said he is not in class.

I told him it is because it is his birthday and he does not like his birthday. He said I know that, but something is wrong I think we should check on him. I was confused I knew Alister told Alec when his birthday was but what confused me the most is when I texted Alister I did not hear from him. When I called him it went straight to voice mail? So, I left class to go check on him. When I got to his dorm, I see Alec banging on his door yelling his name. As I arrive at the door Alec told me he been at the door for 40 minutes with no answer or movement from coming inside.

I told him to call security because like him I did not trust this situation. I was able to use one of the gift cards in my wallet to open the door. Side note the doors in our dorms are so easy to break into. But when I open the door, I see Alister on the floor with blood coming on the floor beside his head and nose. Soon I heard footsteps coming fast my way and I yelled for help. When I looked up there was Alec with the security guards. One of the security guards came to my aid and asked what happened I told him I did not know. And that I use a gift card to break into the dorm as the door was locked. Just so you guys know our dorms have keys like to your house front door. I told him when I opened the door this is how he was laying. But I am not going into full details that is for another time.

But that day is when I trusted Alec with Alister. Because of Alec, Alister is alive and well today I mean of course with a few scars but other than that is great. We did meet someone else I think her name is Lydia, but I do not like her. But while Alister was still recovering from what happened to him she ran into him causing him and her to fall. And she had to nerve to say watch where you were going, I was about to go off if it was not for Alec beating me to it. She does not like either of us, to say the least. I have a few classes with her, but we do not really talk to each other. Any time I see her in our class her head is down, and it looks like she is doodling on her paper. Lost in her own world a lot of people make fun of her for it. But I think honestly it's cool cause when she was drawn the picture looks like it could just jump off the paper.

But I will never tell her that as she would probably think I am making fun of her. Now before you, all are like oh, he has a crush well I do not. I think anyone who has the ability to make drawings look like they're alive on paper has some talent. In my life, I have had only one crush and that was in high school but then she disappeared. Now do not tell Lydia I do not want her getting the wrong impression that I do have a crush because I do not. Right now, I and the other two are walking down the hall of our university as we just got out of class and are going to get something to eat.

The two are going back in forth about a theory they learn in class, but I am not really paying attention. As theories are not really my cup of tea per se. History is more of what I am into, but many believe it to be sports. Do not get me wrong I like sports but to dedicate one’s life to it seems unreasonable. To me at least nothing against the ones who have or who are.

“Ray? Hey Raymond!” I heard someone say as soon as a hand came into my line of vision drawing me out of my thoughts.

“Huh? Oh, sorry guys I got lost in my thoughts what’s up?” I asked them with a cheeky grin on my face. As I see Alister has a small smile on his face while Alec has a hand on his hip. I swear one day I am going to superglue that hand there in his sleep. It's like his signature 'are your serious' look. Besides the eye roll and the raised eyebrow.

“We were asking what you have in mind about lunch. We can hear your stomach rumble through our conversation,” Alec said with a sigh as Alister gives a small chuckle. Whoops, I guess I did not take notice of how hungry I was till now.

“Oh sorry, well how about some Chinese takeout?” I asked as we all had enough of Sid’s Subs to last us till the next three years.

“That sounds good actually what do you think Alec?” Alister asked Alec as he gave a soft smile.

“Yea that actually sounds good! Great choice Ray,” Alec said with a grin as we continued to walk finally making it downstairs to the first floor as we were making jokes and tell stories.

**No one Pov**

As they round the corner to exit the stairs case, they hear hurried footsteps coming their way and someone crying. Only to have Lydia come crashing into Raymond. As Raymond was in the front of the group. As Raymond stabilizes himself and her from falling, he goes to say something but stops mid start as she pulls away. Her face red and stain with her tears as she looks up at him shock fills her eyes you could see where it looked like someone punched her in her face and squeezed her arm too tight as her wrist was red and starting to bruise.

Raymond goes to ask what happen and if she alright but before she could she took off in the other directions. Ray looks back at the other two who look at each other before looking back at him and nodding. Soon they took off after her in the same direction. But they lose her trail after a while Raymond groans and frustration.

“Man, where could she have gone?” Raymond asked as he looks around trying not to get frustrated but failing.

“We need to split up to find her. Who knows if anyone followed her or are looking for her as well,” Alister said in determination as all three nodded in agreement going in different directions. Raymond heading upstairs while Alister took the hallway to the left. Alec took the right hallway wondering what happened to Lydia and why someone did that to her.

**Alec Pov**

Man, where could Lydia have gotten to? I have looked in almost every classroom, in every closet, and I even asked the girls that come out of the girl’s bathroom if she was in there and no luck. There is one place I have not looked at yet and that was under the staircase. I mean why not it's worth a try I mean I would hide there. No one uses this staircase anyway so technically it would make for a perfect hiding spot. As I head in that direction, I keep wondering what to say to her. As we have never gotten along especially her and Ray which I hope it's me or Al who finds her and not him. Though Ray can be kind and brotherly when he needs to but say the wrong thing and well you lost it.

As I get closer, I can barely make out someone sniffling. But it gets clearer as I get closer and as I slowly peek out from around the steps, I can see Lydia huddle up in the corner.

“Lydia?” I called out as I did not want to spoke her and make her feel trapped. The sniffling stops and I can see her slowly peak her head out of her arms. She then sits up straighter and rubs her nose and eyes.

“What do you want?” she asked through a harsh dry tone that you can tell someone been crying. “Come to pick on me too? Oh, look what we got here the weirdo crying under a dark staircase!” she said shaking her hands as she looks at her feet. The sadness in her eyes tears my heart in two as I have seen that look on my brother's face too many times to count.

“What? No of course not!” I said shaking my head looking at her not with pity but with concern as I was truly concerned. “I and the other two were looking for as we were concern you were crying, and it looked like someone hurt you,” I said as I walked up and sat across from her.

“Wait so you’re not here to make fun of me or punch slash kick me?” she asked now that broke my heart even worse.

“No Lydia I’m not and neither are the other two who are also looking for you,” I said to her with a soft and gentle smile. “I have no reason to hurt or make fun of you,” I said to her as we looked into each other eyes she was the first to look away.

“Then why are you here?” Lydia asked Alec as she looked up at him with an uncertain look on her face.

“because we were worried when we saw the bruises and you crying. So, we went looking to make sure your okay. Plus, us three kinds of have this known protect strangers’ things.” I said as he sheepishly rubs the back of my neck with a soft smile. A soft chuckle came from Lydia as she raised her eyebrow at me with a soft grin of her own.

“Yea I notice though all four of us never got along so why worry about me?” She questioned you could see her grin slowly turning into a frown of confusion. I think about my answer and when I find it, I gave her a soft smile.

“Well because we were all either brothers and friends to someone we lost and couldn’t protect so now I think we are all trying to make up for it. Like Alister is trying to make up for not being able to say his sister and Raymond also is trying to make up for not being able to protect his friend. And I am trying to make up for the fact that I could not protect my younger brother that I promise to protect. So, helping others is a way to do that.” I said to her “It just helps us feel better that while we are looking for our missing family, we can help others. And we all got on the wrong foot because you ran into Alister when he was hurt, and you said, ‘watch where you’re going’.” I quoted her with a soft smile. When I looked up at her you can see the look of shock on her face. Before she looked down at the last part with gilt.

“I didn’t know he was hurt, or I would not have been so rude.” She said with a sigh “but I understand about losing your family and feel the shame of not being able to protect them. I lost my best friend during the war. He helped me through some hard times.” She said with this sad look her eyes glazing over as it looks like she about to cry. I got up from my spot and moved over to her. Slowly putting an arm around her shoulders trying not to hurt her. I gently pulled her close in a side hug and rubbed her arm. Sure, enough I started to feel my shirt get wet from where she was crying. I sat there and held her till she let it all out. When she did, she sat up and rubbed her face where the tears were and said a silent sorry.

“don’t be I understand the need to let it out. If you hold it all in, then you are just going to have a breakdown. I am going to tell you the same thing I tell the other two. Do not give up hope cause one day we will see them again. And when we do, we will make it up to them. Because that is what family does and we don’t give up on family.” I said with a soft smile “And they wouldn’t give up on us, so let’s not give up on them.” I finished saying when she looked up with now a look of newly found strength in her eyes.

“you know your right Alec; he wouldn’t give up on me so why should I give up on him.” She said smiling with a new fire in her eyes and behind her smile. I grin at her seeing how I helped her find a new fire. I jumped because I felt a vibration in my pocket. Forgetting my phone was there and just thinking Ray pulled a prank again. So, I pulled out my phone to see who it was, and I saw I had to messages from the group chat me, Al, and Ray was in. Say that they have yet found Lydia and I smile and message back saying that I found her, and they were about to head to the nurse’s office.

“Alright well, then Miss?” I said as I stand up and held out my hand with a grin.

“It's Lydia May Fields.” She said as she took my hand as I helped her up.

“Well, Miss Fields let's gets you to the nurse to look you over,” I said with a smile as I let go of her hand as we walked to the nurse’s office which was not too far from where we were. Once we get there, I let her go in alone due to the exam the nurse is going to have to do. As I am standing there leaning against the wall playing on my phone. I hear sounds of hurried footsteps coming my way and when I look up, I see Alister and Raymond were the owners of the footsteps. I wave at them smiling as they stop to catch their breath when they stop beside me.

I nodded towards the nurse’s office door meaning she in there which made the two nods. We start talking about different things as we wait for her to come out. When we heard the door open, we barely heard it due to all of us laughing.

“Um did I interrupt something?” Lydia asked with a confused look on her face. All I managed to do was shake my head.

“No Raymond just told us a funny story,” I said as I straighten back up and stood straight off the wall.

“How are you feeling?” Alister asked with a soft expression on his face.

“Oh, I’m feeling better. I am still sore in some places but better. Thank you for asking.” She said back with a smile on her own.

**Alister Pov**

“good I’m glad you are feeling better and you don’t have to thank me for asking,” I said with a smile as you should never have to think anyone for checking on you. Is that what any good person should do. “So, do you mind telling us what happened?” I asked as I did want to get to the bottom of why she was hurt like that.

“Oh, just the normal, every day I go through some sort of beating. But today was worse than others.” She said with a shrug like it became normal for her. I frowned no one should go through that kind of stuff.

“Why and by who?” Raymond asked with a frown of his own as he also hated bullies, he helped Lyra stop people from bullying me in high school. As I look over to Alec and see him frowning with a sad look on his face. I wonder why he had a sad look, but I just figured it was about his past.

“Well, it was by the jock kids it's not all of them but like four. They make fun of my hair and bully me because I beat them at soccer. I swear they are just butthurt.” Lydia said crossing her arms shaking her head. I laugh a little as I see her attitude coming back slowly then I hear whispering and I look over at Raymond and Alec.

“Oh, no what are you two up to? It better not ends up with detention like last time.” I said with a frown of worry as the last time these came up with something it ended with all of us in trouble. Well minus Lydia since she was not part of our friend group.

“Oh, nothing I just happen to know who she is talking about and they were bragging about something before heading to the field. Now I know what it was about and let’s just say as captain of the soccer team I expect more out of my teammates.” Raymond said with a grin that makes even me nervous. Well, when I look over to Alec and I see the same grin I talk a been gulp.

“Yes, and as co-captain so do I. They also know that if anyone is found out they are bulling or failing their grades they are kicked off or benched for the whole season for bulling and just bench till their grades come up.” Alec said back and see Lydia coming closer to me. I understand because if I never saw them like this then I would be doing the same. As I snap out of my thoughts, I see them nodding at each other and leaving.

“Wait! Where are you two going?!” I asked afraid of what they are about to go do.

“Don’t worry about it we will be back” They said together which doesn’t help at all mind you. I just sighed knowing I was not going to get anything out of them.

“This will not end well at all,” I said as I pinch the bridge of my nose and shake my head. “Well Lydia if you want, we can head down to the café on campus and just let them know we went there,” I said/asked as I looked at her with a soft smile.

“Lol sure and I guess they do this often?” she asked with a smile on her face as we head our way to the café. 

“Yes, but normally is just pranks but this time it's I don’t know what it is,” I said with a chuckle before shrugging. “Who knows what they have going through their minds right. But those boys are going to get in big trouble.” I said with a chuckle imagining what they will do. “So, Lydia what are you going to college for?” I asked her not wanting to assume anything.

“Oh, I’m going for zoology. I was going to go for a horse trainer but the more I learned about other animals the more interested I got into zoology.” She said with a grin as we walked down to the café. “what about you Alister?” she asked with a smile.

“Well, I am going for business management. Me, Raymond, and my sister all plan to open a business together. But right now, that’s on a standstill with my sister going missing with the war.” I spoke with a sad smile on my face thinking back to when we were planning our business.

“Oh, I’m sorry to hear that I also lost a very close friend to the war.” She said putting a hand on my arm in comfort.

“Don’t be me and Raymond has been trying to look for her since and Alec has been trying to look for his stepbrother as well.” I said with a smile back “would you like to join us in looking?” I asked while holding my hand out to her. I see her smile and she took my hand, and we shook on it.

“I would love too and who knows maybe all of us once we find could all start a business together.” She said with a big grin I also got a big grin imaging that with all my friends, news ones, and my sister sounded like a blast. As we continued our way to the café, we talk about the business idea that me, ray, and my sister had. She is adding her own ideas and her and her best friend’s business plan they made. Once we got to the café, we grabbed some drinks and sat down to wait for the other two to get back. Of course, we texted them but no reply at all. Why do I have a bad gut feeling about this?

After a while, the café started to clear out as everyone started to go back to their dorm rooms. I and Lydia are discussing each of our majors with each other and I might add her major sounds cool. I also tell her about Rays and Alec’s major while they are gone. Finally, after almost an hour it feels like we see them walking in with a big grin on their faces. You can tell that they are proud of themselves. I and Lydia looked at each other with looks of dread.

“What did you two do?” I asked them as they got closer to us. Their grins just got bigger as I asked. You those moments where you just like I shouldn’t have asked. Yea well this was one of those moments. Where I am kicking myself knowing full well the answer about to get is not the one, I want.

“oh, you know just pulled some arms, threat someone's career, and other things,” Raymond said so nonchalantly. Alec nodded in agreement, are you serious! Like I understand what they did was not right, but you can’t go threatening people or hurting them.

“Are you serious!?” Lydia asked before I could, and they just gave us the most confused look at that moment. “You can’t go around hurting or even threatening people just because of what they did!” She said the look of anger plastered on her face.

“But they were not only bulling you but others,” Alec said with a now frowned look all over his face.

“Right but that does not mean you can go and hurt or even threaten them for it. But tell did you at least get a teacher involved?” I asked with a look of tired and sheer disappointment.

“Of course not, it's not like they would do anything to them but slap them on the wrist. So, we took it into our own hands.” Raymond said as he frowned and crossed his arms. “I believe a thank you is in order.” He said like he did someone a favor.

“Um no, what you did could cause not just you and Alec trouble but also me and Alister trouble as well,” Lydia said crossing her arms as well and you can tell Raymond did not like that.

“We just did you a favor!” he said mad as she owed him something.

“No, you didn’t Raymond all you did was possibly causing me more trouble.” She said frowning, “And it’s not like I asked you to it, you did it for yourself.” She said before storming off which I ended up following her.

The other two ended up following me back to our apartment. But before they could say anything to me, I just went to my room and closed the door. Sigh, I wonder what goes through their minds sometimes. As I get dressed out of my day clothes and into nightclothes my head starts to become fuzzy. But clears up which I thought was odd, but I am tired and that just tried me out more. So, I just laid down and as I fell asleep I can hear the other two talking before it went black in slumber. 


End file.
